


FrostBite

by Lover_Of_Literature



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BAMF Thranduil, Caring Thranduil, Drunk Thranduil, F/M, Parent Thranduil, Protective Thranduil, The Hobbit - Freeform, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil/OFC - Freeform, thranduil/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_Literature/pseuds/Lover_Of_Literature
Summary: Once the wild, troublesome, and rebellious Lyndis Frostborne had everything she'd ever wanted. Asides from adventure that is. But all that fell apart due to one ellon. King Thranduil. She had fallen in love and because of this foolishness, everything she once held dear was ripped away from her in one afternoon. After what she has gone though she cannot find herself capable of loving the world around her as she once did. But will all of these events and some help from the divine shape her into a thing of beauty? Or will she continue to live in the cold? Forever condemned to spread her Frost Bite.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Character(s), Thranduil/OC, Thranduil/OFC
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Intro - Author's Note - Please Read

What exactly is this story?

This story is a product of my imagination, except for Tolkien's characters and world, of course. The race of the Ulfolk, their companions, the Ulfur and the land of Staduris is my own however, Lyndis and her family especially. 

The Ulfolk and our main character 'Lyndis', speak a language which I have derived from Icelandic (I have changed parts so that it flows better and is more easily pronounced by readers). Examples of this would be:

Staduris - meaning Place of Ice.

Ulfur - meaning Wolf (dire).

Ulfolk - meaning Wolf People.

Although one thing I must clear up is that the Ulfolk are not werewolves, they hold a special bond with wolves and their larger kin, and though she may behave like one, at no point in this story will Lyndis turn into a wolf. 

I am not the largest fan of stories where the protagonist is secretly some all-mighty, powerful, lost princess who is part Dragon. I seek to avoid stereotypes and so, while Lyndis holds power in her own special way (mainly her intellect, persuasiveness and natural charisma), she will be pretty much an ordinary Ulfolk. Though I am not judging other peoples stories, anyone who can write a book has my support.

No, there will be no sexually intimate scenes in this book, and though there will be suggestive themes at times, I wanted to focus on the mental impacts and psychology of the events within this story instead of having everything centralised on Lyndis and Thranduil's relationship. But of course, that is an important element as it is what begins everything.

I will admit I was very much tempted to write this following the book (as it annoyed me how stretched the movies were), but I will be following the storyline as was Peter Jackson's interpretation. This is mainly because I believe Lyndis's backstory would be easier explained and fits better into the flow of the movies. But also because the majority of readers have most likely only seen the movies (really, the book is worth the read). It will also be the extended edition.

Now to begin with my OC (Lyndis) will seem like quite a bitch (in fact if she didn't I'd be worried), and that is what I want. It is a large part of her character development, and don't worry, she will change. Thranduil also will go through major development and I want to make the psychological reactions to the situations they both find themselves in as realistic as possible. There will be no simple forgive and forgets.

There will be many emotional scenes in this tale and as a forewarning, I felt slightly sad while writing parts of it (which is odd for me). Don't say I didn't warn you!

My story follows the life of a young girl who is wander-lust and finds both herself and her loyal companion in the Greenwood, where the fabled Woodelves reside. It is there that she meets the greatest king of their reign over Greenwood the Great, Thranduil Oropherion. 

..............

Any other information on this fiction you may be curious about will (hopefully) be revealed throughout the story.

..............

Once the wild, troublesome, and rebellious Lyndis Frostborne had everything she'd ever wanted. Asides from an adventure that is. But all that fell apart due to one Ellon. King Thranduil. She had fallen in love and because of this foolishness, everything she once held dear was ripped away from her in one afternoon. After what she has gone though she cannot find herself capable of loving the world around her as she once did. But will all of these events shape her into a thing of beauty? Or will she continue to give everyone she meets Frost Bite?

To appreciate the beauty of a snowflake, it is necessary to step out into the cold - Aristotle


	2. An Odd Gathering, And A Deal With The Dwarves

April 13th, 2938 TA (Shire Reckoning)  
\-------------------------------------------------

"You're right, I apologize. Why waste wood on this inconsequential creature when you can just throw him off a cliff?" Crossing her arms, the woman smirked down at said creature who shook with fear.

"Lyndis, be not so heartless. He is young and... naive; regardless of his foolishness we are not going to burn him or throw him to some gruesome death." The ranger reprimanded her with a firm stare, one she met with fearsome challenge. Lending a hand to the young man, he lifted him up onto his trembling legs.

"Stupid. I believe the word you seek is stupid. Or perhaps, less bluntly, lacking as regards any real sort of intelligence." Lyndis rolled her eyes at them both.  
She, of course, was not truly considering killing this blond buffoon. Why would she accept an assignment which involved tracking down this boy only to end his life afterwards? Besides, she was not so mean-spirited as of yet to act upon such trivial impulses of agitation. And Lyndis was in no place to judge him, she'd made her fair share of nonsensical and half-witted mistakes in her youth.

"I will not quarrel with you any further Lyndis Frostborne, your services, as avaricious as they may be, have been advantageous for myself and my men. Here is your payment." He handed her a suspiciously small pouch which weighed almost nothing.  
Looking down on it with an inquisitive glance, Lyndis threw it up gently before catching it again in her firm grasp. Her head rose so that she may behold the older of the two humans who stood before her.

"Am I to assume that this is some sort of down-payment?" She asked, raising a brow in question. "You do realize, of course, that I was being overly modest when I said that this was 'no big deal'. It turns out, tracking down a northern ranger who'd separated themselves from their group in some idiotic act of 'herosim' and travelling all the way to the Troll Shaws to save him is decently dangerous undertaking.  
Not to mention the fact that your little protege had somehow managed to find himself stuck in a ditch and covered in mud while sporting fatal injuries."

The young man in question looked away from them both guiltily, though he still held onto his superior and burdened him with his weight. Though the boy was thin, and Lyndis knew that he did not weigh all that much.

"Landan!"

Each of them turned their heads suddenly to the right, though none as swiftly nor as excited as the young man she'd rescued; presumably Landan.  
Lyndis saw a dark-haired lass running towards them, bunching up her tarnished dress in one hand as she ran. On her face was the most pure relief and joy that Lyndis had witnessed for an incredibly long time.  
She flung her thin arms around Landan's shoulders, almost knocking him over, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He returned the embrace and broke away from the old man to burden her instead; though she didn't seem to mind at all.

The elder two of this small gathering watched them both silently as they held each other close and wept with delight. The young woman looked up at Lyndis, seemingly unaffected by staring directly into her ice-like irises, with her warm brown eyes and mouthed a simple 'thank you'.

Lyndis nodded to her gently, almost all the irritation she'd felt fled. No doubt Landan had charged head-first into danger in a quest for glory, and an opportunity to impress this fair maiden of his. It was no real wonder why he'd acted so guilty and grateful when she'd found him at last.

She began bringing him to the healing ward of their encampment, with him hobbling beside her on one leg and not looking away from her for a moment. Lyndis turned again to their leader with a suggestive smirk.  
He shook his head lightly; "They're only children," he said.

The woman chuckled, "And from such children come other children."

May 16th, 2941 TA (current day)  
\-------------------------------------------

Lyndis currently resided in Weather Hills. It was an untroubled area and the only people within leagues of her were humans and hobbits. She believed hobbits were a merry folk. They were small, often called halflings by those who knew of their race. Which was few as hobbits liked to stick to themselves in the beautiful Shire. Perfectly content to ignore and be ignored by the 'big folk'.

They had no monarch and were perfectly happy to live in complete peace while everyone pitched in together for their survival and comfort. They were all either happy and jovial creatures or calm and respectful. And Men often envied them their skill with tilling the earth and producing the finest of ales.

Humans Lyndis had no real trifles with. Though it was not a mutual feeling. Her uncanny eye and hair colour along with her ageless appearance earned her an unsavory reputation among them. So she stayed away from their towns and villages.

But the specific hill that she stayed upon was known as Weather Top or Amon Sul. An old watchtower that had since turned into a dark ruin. It was cold enough up there for her to live quite comfortably and no one, usually due to fear of the unknown, ever came to bother her. Though the same could not be said for today.

Lyndis had been sitting on a large grey rock, simply observing the night and enjoying the cool breeze on her face when she heard a noise. More than one noise it seemed. Feet were thumping and stomping, there was a consistent grumbling as though many conversations were going on at one time. Each voice was deep and guttural even though, from the words she could make out, they were all whining. The smells that reached her sensitive nose were all dirty and sweaty. It made her shiver in a slight disgust before she focused on the smells yet again in an attempt to recognise the races they belonged to.

She got up and moved surely closer to the edge of the tower but stood behind a wall to remain hidden from those below. There were three different smells, the large majority was metallic in fragrance, unlike the smell of blood but more like molten metal in a fiery forge. This gave Lyndis utter surety that they were Dwarves. For what else?

The other two smells were hard to focus on, given that the Dwarven smell was so overpowering, but Lyndis managed. One had an almost dusty scent, it reminded her of old relics and ancient artifacts. Like an old book in Minas Tirith's library. 'Twas the smell of someone old and powerful.

Her guess (it was a well educated one) was that the scent belonged to one of the Wizards. It was quite familiar to her and she knew it must have been Gràr Skegg, the old grey Wizard. An old acquaintance of hers, one that she'd been searching for since she learned of his association with the Hobbits of the Shire from a Halfling in the Prancing Pony.

Speaking of such creatures, the third scent was undeniably that of a Hobbit's. It was small, subtle and almost sweet despite the obvious dirt, sweat, and horse aroma clouding it. The smell reminded Lyndis of an orchard. Where the air is clean and the smell is crisp with fresh fruit.

'Quite the odd gathering' she thought to herself as she moved closer to the loud company that was still making a massive amount of noise. Lyndis stayed in the shadows, unseen and unheard.

The Dwarves had started to place their things down, making themselves comfortable, while Grár Skegg looked around seemingly worried and confused.

Lyndis knew he must have been looking for her and while she contemplated if she should show herself, the Dwarves quieted down until there was no noise. She looked carefully to see that one dwarf, who's hair was dark with light streaks running through it and had an obvious place of authority, had his hand raised in the air. The Dwarf had an almost permanent scowl on his face and a deep monotonous voice.

"Gandalf, you claim that the fifteenth member of the company is here, yet I see no sign of life. Not even an old campfire."He seemed to glare at Grár Skegg. He wasn't alone, Lyndis had guessed that Gandalf had come here to request her help with whatever this company wanted. She knew that she owed Gràr Skegg a favour and so it would be easier for her to simply hide away from him, despite the dishonour in doing so. Though he had information that she desperately wanted.

How did Grár Skegg know that she was here anyway? She'd been attempting to contact him, perhaps this was one of his curious ways of responding to her?

For the meantime, she remained hidden and listened on. "She is here, I am sure of it." Gandalf now had a suspiciously knowing smile on his face and seemed to stare in her direction, which was to the left of him.

Lyndis stiffened slightly. The Dwarves had now laid all of their previsions on the ground and were unconsciously moving closer to her position in the dark.

One had come too close, their smell was disturbing her nose and her teeth ground together as she held herself from lashing out at the Dwarf and leaned her head away. 'Why must they stink so terribly? With all that they are pilgrims and are constantly covered in grime, one would assume that they knew how to bathe.' That same Dwarf suddenly turned around and looked directly in her slightly glowing eyes.

He jumped back, startled, drawing the attention of everyone gathered, including Gràr Skegg. He seemed relieved to see her while everyone else looked scared. This was a good reaction, Lyndis decided. They should be afraid. She took a few steps forward and slowly came out of the shadows as the darkness that had cloaked her fell away.

The Dwarves were quite obviously surprised by her appearance and even stepped away from her as she continued slowly forward. The one that had spotted her first had eyes filled with fear, suspicion and almost anger. She supposed this was because he did not like to be frightened. He had a slightly bald head with oddly drawn patterns on it, showing that he was an elder dwarf, but he also had a large thick build that implied he was not quite ready to be old and frail. Too stubborn most likely.

Lyndis observed them all, taking in the appearance of each one and deducing their age and craft. For example, one had white hair and a long beard that hooked slightly at the end, she could tell he was a former soldier. His face had slightly visible scars and a crooked nose, suggesting that it had been broken many times. Each of them had their weapons pointed at her and the old dwarf held his confidently despite him being quite old.

She had also noticed that both the large and the old Dwarves had a dark blue iris and thick eyebrows, along with the same sunken eye. Lyndis was sure that either they were father and son, or brothers. The latter, more likely. A similar identification of facial characteristics gave Lyndis the knowledge that the two youngest ones there were either twins or simply brothers despite their difference in hair colour. It seemed as though almost all of them were related in one way or another.

'Not surprising' Lyndis scoffed, 'I would not be shocked if they are all products of near incest. That could explain their insane behaviour and mannerisms.'

As she stepped closer to Gràr Skegg, or Gandalf as they seemed to call him, the authoritative one's eyes began flickering between her and the Wizard with question and confusion evident in his gaze. It was when she had come to stand beside Gràr Skegg and her cloak of fur flung around before settling again down her back, that he said something. His wrinkled face was bright and joyful as always, and although she had never grown extremely close to him, he had a sort of familiarity that almost made her feel as though it was almost good to see him. Almost.

"Ah, Lyndis. Good to see you as always." Lyndis nodded her head slightly, showing agreement. At this everyone seemed to lower their weapons slightly, it was clear to see that they trusted Gràr Skegg's judgement.

"I hope we haven't surprised you by barging in unexpectedly, we were all tired from the long walk. The Dwarves mean you no harm, truly." Lyndis made no expression and tilted her head slightly as a dog would before answering in her naturally deep voice.

"Unexpectedly? No. Your Dwarven companions are not exactly the most stealthy of assassins, that title would most likely belong to someone like me." Each of the Dwarves raised their weapons yet again and Lyndis had to keep herself from smirking in amusement. But her attempt to perhaps scare the annoying creatures away was unsuccessful. She had guessed it would be but it didn't stop her from at least trying. Gandalf, of course, was unfazed by this; in fact, it was as if this only spurred him on and solidified his decision.

However before he could continue, as she could see he wanted to, she spoke yet again. "Also may I ask what a Wizard, thirteen Dwarves, and a Halfling are doing in each others company while making themselves comfortable in my home?" The Hobbit had perked up at this and out of the corner of her eye, she took in his light brown hair and his round face.

The Hobbit looked extremely curious and reminded her of a frightened child as he peeked out from behind Gràr Skegg, despite him obviously being middle-aged for a Hobbit. The Wizard threw his head up as if reminded of something before a cautious look came on his face. He was slightly taller than her, though only by a little, it was still enough for him to somehow look down at her.

"I need your help Lyndis." He said bluntly. Lyndis gestured him to continue, she had already guessed his motives.

"I need you to be the official guide of this company, you have been sitting on this hill brooding, my friend, for too long. It is time that you got away. Besides, you know the terrain of Middle Earth almost better than anyone." Lyndis almost showed her canines at his statement.

Brooding? She was not brooding; she was trying to stay alive.

Gandalf knew that it was a bit of a stretch to come here and request Lyndis's help. She had not gone anywhere or done anything in a long time. Not because she was just an anti-social or she just wanted to be alone, while that was also true, there was much more reason behind her decision to cut herself off from the world. Although he almost regretted saying what he did, as he saw Lyndis's already glowing eyes glow a little brighter. Gandalf knew that this phenomenon only occurred when her emotions were intensified.

Lyndis opened her mouth and was about to continue speaking when the leading Dwarf spoke over her. "Her? This is the fifteenth member of my company? I told you, Elves have no place amongst us." He spat out the word 'Elves' as though the very idea of her disgusted him. Lyndis normally would not care if someone mistook her for something and would just let them continue with their assumptions, however, being called an Elf left a foul impression on her mind.

She was offended to be mistaken for such a heinous creature, and so, instead of letting the arrogant and entitled Dwarf think that, she pulled her straight hair behind her ear, showing them that her ears were curved and not pointed like an Elf's. They were all surprised, though the arrogant Dwarf did not apologize for his misjudgment and instead continued as though he still had a point to make.

"I do not know this woman Gandalf. She owes no allegiance to me and I'm guessing that she is not loyal to you either." This Dwarf was stubborn and proud. Most of their kind was, however, something made Lyndis think that he had a reason to be so uptight and suspicious. She moved closer to him, stepping away from Gandalf's side. He backed away from her slightly but soon stood straighter, maybe trying to meet her towering height. Lyndis bent down, leveling her face to his.

Her head tilted as she subtly took his scent in through her nose. While Dwarves were normally metallic in smell as she had previously seen with the company, this Dwarf smelt less like smelted steel and more like gold. Lyndis suspected this meant he was from the direct line of Durin. More specifically the Dwarves of Erebor. He was of royal blood, Thror was dead and she had met Thrain's location was unknown. Lyndis henceforth concluded that this was the infamous Thorin Oakenshield whose name was bestowed upon him due to the branch he wielded in his fight against the pale orc.

Thorin himself was very confused by this woman, she was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her presence was cold and threatening, and the way she bent over to meet his gaze was almost predatory. Thorin could not believe that Gandalf would choose someone like this to be the fifteenth member. Having a grocer instead of a burglar was something Thorin was still mad about, but this?

This woman looked like she would sooner murder them in their sleep than be their protector. Her eyes were odd, they glowed a blue-green colour and seemed to stare directly into his soul. As though she could read what he was thinking.

She was even smirking, and... where those fangs?

Thorin squirmed slightly which caused Lyndis to stand straighter until she was yet again at her full height.

"I owe the Wizard a favour." She said. Her voice was deep for a female, not to the point that it sounded masculine but it reminded Thorin of wind blowing through the air. Though there was a strange accent he was not familiar with. It made her voice gentle as though caressing something of great importance. But with the words she chose and her mood at the time, her voice became harsh and strong.

He was about to speak before she interrupted him. "However, Thorin son of Thrain, you are correct, I owe no allegiance to you, nor will I help you."

......

Dwarves were a short, stocky race, a little taller than Hobbits but much broader and heavier. Most Dwarves had thick and full beards in which they took great pride, and often forked or braided them and tucked them into their belts due to their length. They also favoured simple durable clothing, coloured hoods and heavy cloaks for travelling, along with large belts of gold or silver. For battle though, their soldiers would have elaborately crafted armour and helmets, bearing various sharp and peculiar angles and styles that were typical trademarks of Dwarven crafting.

They were typically stubborn, secretive, and fiercely loyal to their friends. Though they were also most famously known for their short height and deep, jealous love for gold. Along with their stubbornness, which made them admirably strong in will but extremely difficult to rationalise and deal with.

The Dwarves cared greatly about mining, crafting, gold and gems, and their amount of which often fueled the envy of many peoples. But there was not much more than that which held the hearts of these people; save for perhaps food and drink. The alcoholic kind specifically.

The Dwarves in front of her seemed no different and Lyndis saw no reason to help them with their insane quest. She had a slight suspicion that there was no army involved, hence the reason Gràr Skegg came to her.

Thorin glared at her and Gandalf quickly stepped in before any blood was spilled. "Lyndis, I beg you to help us. No one knows the great east road as you do and the company needs protection. There are far too many out there who would see Thorin's head on a pike."

The fur-clad woman smirked slightly, making Thorin uncomfortable yet again. "What makes you think I'm apposed to that idea?"

Gandalf's face contorted in a rare sign of anger. "You have traveled through Middle Earth your whole life, with a small amount of help I might add, how can you turn away from a company that needs you?"

Bilbo and the other's were incredibly intrigued by this situation. Though they had not known Gandalf for very long, Bilbo being the exception, they gathered that someone arguing out front with the Istari was an odd occurrence. He'd always seemed to demand attention, not in a rude way of course, though since he was over two thousand years old he simply had this aura of wisdom that granted him the ability to have almost everyone's compliance.

But this woman, Lyndis, seemed to have no problem whatsoever with disagreeing and making sure he knew that she wasn't to be overruled.

She turned away from Thorin and looked to Gandalf. "It's a company of Dwarves," Lyndis spoke with a small snarl in her voice. "That's how I can turn away, besides I would not be helping them get to somewhere only a short distance away, nor somewhere that is safe. You want me to escort them to Erebor and wake a sleeping Dragon that will reign fire upon those who it deems threatening."

Gandalf was shocked. It showed on his and Thorin's face that they were not expecting her to know. "Oh, do not look so surprised, your motives have been long known to me Gràr Skegg. You are not nearly as clever with your schemes as you seem to believe." Gandalf now looked embarrassed and turned away from Lyndis's burning eyes. "Then you should be all the more convinced to join us Lyndis. You were robbed of your homeland; these Dwarves were too, you understand their suffering and I thought that would be motivation enough."

She was not convinced, far from it. Instead, her internal flame started raging and had turned into a blazing inferno. Gandalf had just shared personal information with these strangers and proceeded to guilt her into helping him. "Why should I help them? The Dwarves of Erebor and the Ironhills cared not for my people when they were in peril." Lyndis spat.

Gandalf was unwavering in his causes and would not back down lightly. Well, she didn't either and she would not be a pawn in his game. "Lyndis! You should not blame Thorin for what his Ancestors did to you. It is time that you let go of the past dear one." Lyndis sharpened her gaze at Gràr Skegg slightly.

"That is one of your ideals, isn't it Gandalf?" The new name for the grey wizard was weird and Lyndis's accent spat it out with slight uncertainty, though she was mad. "Tell me, did you insistently lecture the son of Thrain against his hatred of the Elves? Or is it just me who has the honour of being schooled like a child."

Gandalf threw his head up in exasperation. "Please Lyndis, come with us. If for no other reason than that you owe me a debt and that you shall be paid. I have helped you once before, please, do the same for me" Lyndis was prideful and did not want to give in to him. She was also not impressed by how much he seemed to be milking the fact that he'd helped her years ago.

"This is not the same old Wizard. You cannot compare that to this, there was one less Dragon involved!" Gandalf shook his head at her, showing both the Dwarves and Bilbo a side of him that they had not seen before.

"I did not know you for a coward Lyndis!" The air was tense with the heat of the argument, the forgotten company very nearly suffocated from the intense glares and burning looks they gave each other.

"And I did not know you as someone who only helps people so that he may have something in return. You seem to have these Dwarves best interests at heart, yet you send them out on fool's errands that will most likely end in the death of hundreds. Do not tell me I am the coward. If you're so worried about the Dragon why not deal with him yourself instead of sending apes the size of children to do your bidding!"

Each of the Dwarves bristled at this and almost each one of them had prepared to say something rather unkind in response, but the argument continued.

"It is not my quest Lyndis. It is Thorin's. He must carry out the wishes of his forefathers and reclaim their homeland. I am merely the one who brought the company together. Why are you so against it? The Dragon has not been seen for sixty years. The time to take the mountain is now!"

Lyndis growled low in her throat. She knew that sixty years of rest from the mountain did not give certainty the great lizard was dead, but who knew? Gràr Skegg was relentless and would most likely wine to her for hours with no shame. "You shall give me time to think this over." She began walking away.

"Ten minutes", said Thorin as she left. Her head snapped back towards him and froze his body with the ice in her eyes.

"I will return in my own time Dwarf. You have no right to command anything of me and if I do not return for a day you shall still wait."

.........

True to her word, Lyndis did not return in ten minutes, instead, she walked back to the company after a full two hours of contemplation. Her hardheadedness would be her downfall, that she knew.

However, she tried her hardest to be honourable and knew that if anyone deserved to have her trust and help, it was Gràr Skegg. He was the only one who had a small amount of either. Lyndis also had some things that she needed to ask the Grey Wizard, things that she had long been curious about.

With this in mind, she decided that she would help them find their way to Carrock, the great stone. She also knew and had decided that she would not do so with the expectation of payment, Lyndis would not accept any kind of currency from the Dwarves, cursed or not.

"Very well Gràr Skegg." She said after an exaggerated sigh and many minutes of awkward silence that had the Dwarves giving her annoyed looks and convenient coughs. "I will help, but I will not do so for money, only a fool would take gold from a Dwarf. But I shall guide you to Carrock and no further."

Lyndis's tone was final, leaving no one, even Gandalf, any room for discussion. Now Gandalf was upset that she would not tarry with them for long but understood why. He knew that she did not want to venture anywhere to close the Greenwood where bad things in the shapes of memories and people are at home. He was surprised at all in fact that she agreed to come without a larger fight but did not question it in fear that she might change her mind.

He nodded and smiled gratefully, "Thank you Lyndis, I truly appreciate your decision." Lyndis just rolled her eyes.

"You can all stay here for the night, we will set off come the morn," and with that Lyndis turned and left with her magnificent fur cloak trailing behind her.

.................................................

"I do not trust this woman Gandalf." By now all of the Dwarves were sprawled out on the ground, slightly crowding around a small fire they had built. Lyndis heard this as she was walking back to the company after hunting for game that could be used to feed the ever-needing stomachs of the Dwarves. The dead animal was wrapped in a bundle that she threw over her shoulder, but added no slowness to her pace, even as she climbed up the sporadic rocks towards the ruins.

Lyndis decided against eavesdropping, it was a childish thing to do after all. But she did happen to slow her pace a small bit to catch the conversation. None of the Dwarves who she was walking past knew that she could hear their leader talking after all. "You do not have to trust her, you simply have to trust me when I say that there will be no getting to Erebor without her."

"However, I do believe that you have the right to be cautious around her, she has been known to... shall we say, go on a rampage? Do your best not to anger her." Lyndis had reached them by now and acted as though she had heard nothing, Gandalf knew better though.

Thorin had turned towards her, glaring as he usually was. He also seemed to notice the large wrapped package on her shoulders and stared suspiciously at it. "What is this?" Lyndis narrowed her eyes at Thorin.

"Vòld," Thorin looked at her confused. Lyndis sighed, she had not needed to speak in any other language than her own for quite some time. Not that she had many people to speak to.

"Dinner," she said plainly. This caused Thorin to glare at her more intensely. "I will not be eating any of your preserved meat, it is probably riddled with maggots." Now extremely annoyed, Lyndis dropped the dead deer onto the ground, letting the cover fall from it and reveal that it was a fresh kill.

"Do with it what you will, I'd tell you to dig in, but then your assumption about maggots eating it would be correct."

She walked away from the now infuriated Dwarf and the supposed maggot-infested carcass, to stand next to Gandalf, who was sitting quite comfortably on a hard stone. "Gràr Skegg, I must speak with you -" She looked over at Thorin, "Privately".

Gandalf nodded his head, by the look on her face, he could already tell what she wanted to talk about. Therefore he followed her to a secluded spot and allowed her questions to begin. "Where is he?" She asked. Gandalf took a large preparing breath, she never was one to skip around questions.

He had been thinking about how he was going to answer this very same question for quite some time. Should he lie to Lyndis, she would most certainly know and would be more than angered. If he answered with vagueness he would also spark her ire. But should he tell her the truth, the consequences would be spectacularly detrimental. Gandalf found himself with just a 'small' problem.

"Whatever do you mean?" He decided that acting oblivious would be best, for now at least.

"You know exactly what I mean Gràr Skegg, what did you do with him?" Gandalf could tell her patience was wearing thin but could not find the ability to answer her. The silence of the Wizard made Lyndis grow agitated.

"Gràr Skegg, I placed my lingering trust in you to do what was needed and to take care of him, yet you cannot answer me? One would think that you forgot about the precious child that I placed in your care from old age!" Her breathing was harsh and fast as her gaze bore right through him, seeking to have any sort of confirmation on the whereabouts of that once harmless bundle that she had put in his arms.

"Lyndis!" Gandalf tried to yell quietly, her anger would no doubt be attracting the attention of the Dwarves. He reached out to her, placing a hesitant hand on her fur-covered shoulder. Her eyes still blazed but the touch calmed her slightly and her breathing slowed.

Putting her composure back together, Lyndis straightened her back and tilted her head up in slight contempt before jerking away from Gandalf's comforting hold.

"Just tell me. I have never not worried over him and how he must be feeling. The Orcs seemed to have forgotten about me and so I went searching for him but could not find the slightest trace..." Lyndis did not look away from him, her words were heart-filled but her face showed nothing. That did not fool Gandalf though, he knew she was hurting.

"Tell me Gràr Skegg, put my mind at rest and I swear I will not be angry. I am not foolish enough to think you would put the life of my son in the hands of someone incapable of giving him a happy life."

The old wizard sighed ruefully and glanced away in a moment of contemplation. "You cannot promise that you will not be mad, though I would be more worried if you were not upset. But you must understand Lyndis, I did what I thought was right."

Lyndis glared openly at the wizard and growled, "Speak plainly Gràr Skegg! I care not for your woeful riddles as of now, just tell me where he is!"

The Dwarves had long since started eavesdropping, they could not get too close though and this meant that they could only catch parts of the conversation. Fili and Kili were looking at each other, blatantly confused by what they were hearing, while their uncle sat still with his infamous scowl.

Bilbo, however, was not pleased by this and was looking at them all disapprovingly. "Don't eavesdrop!", he whispered and tried shooing them away. "It's is incredibly rude! What they are discussing is clearly not meant for our ears!"

Bofur looked at him, a bowl of stew in hand and dared to look offended. "How do you know?" Bilbo gave him the most incredulous look and scoffed, "How do I know? How do I... It's quite obvious I would think, they would have spoken out here if they intended to have an audience!"

Begrudgingly some of the Dwarves began to stand, grumbling about Hobbits and their odd social norms, but they were interrupted by Lyndis's enraged yell. "You did what!?"

"That's our cue!" Balin said and shuffled away from the scene with surprising speed, the rest of the Dwarves following soon after, just as fast. But Thorin stayed where he was, only moving when Bilbo gave him the most irritated glare he had seen on the Hobbit thus far.

"I gave him to his father Lyndis," Gandalf repeated himself and mentally prepared himself for the rage of a mother bear protecting her young.

"You had no right! I told you -" Gandalf interrupted her before she hurt him or herself. He did not regret his actions, but it pained him to see Lyndis this betrayed with what she had gone through... At the hands of the father of her child.

"His father had the right Lyndis! He is not nearly as evil as you paint him to be, and besides the child had the right to see his father also. A son robbed of fatherly influence is cruel, and who would take better care of him than the one who begot him."

"What about a mother's influence Gràr Skegg? He was robbed of my influence too! He was taken from me! How could you even begin to know how that feels?" Lyndis could hardly remember a time when she'd been so furious, her past experiences of betrayal were painful and she loathed even thinking of how angry she was then. But this... There had never been a more pure love in her life than that which she held for her son. Nor anything as special and perfect as the memories she made with him.

...................

5th November, 97 TA (Shire Reckoning)

\-------------------------------------------------

"Mamma?"

"Yes, my little leaf?" Her son's small form was trembling as he neared where she lay, resting her head and trying to calm down from the emotional debate she'd just lost. Lyndis sat up and let her son sit on her lap and snuggle into her comforting hold.

"What's wrong?"

She pulled away slightly and stared at him, surprised that he was able to tell she was not feeling well. But she shook her head before nuzzling her nose into his neck and hugging him tighter. "Whatever do you mean? I'm fine my little one."

The child frowned at her, "You lie."

"What? No, I do not." She tried lifting her voice and attempted to make him laugh by giving his sides a small tickle. He wriggled but did not laugh.

"What is this? You're suddenly not ticklish?" Lyndis grew worried now but tried her hardest to not let it show.

"Mamma, I only laugh so that you do too."

Shocked, Lyndis said nothing and could not hold the gaze of her all-too-knowing son.

"Are they going to take me away?"

How could her son know so much? He must have overheard her argument with Lord Elrond. Lyndis couldn't answer him but the tear that leaked from her eye was conformation enough for the little boy.

"They can't! I don't want to leave you, mamma!" For the first time since he'd tripped over two weeks ago, her son burst out into hysteria and tears, wrapping his arms around her neck and holding tight. As though she was his life-force. She couldn't blame him though, he was her's.

"I want you to know little leaf... You will only have my hand to hold for a short time now." His tears grew more intense and his sobbing got louder. Lyndis placed her hand on his back and rubbed it, trying to console him. First, so though that he would stop crying, but second so that she would not weep herself.

"But you will forever hold my heart, and I most certainly cannot promise to be there for your whole life, but I will love you and cherish you for the rest of mine."

"But Mamma -"

"My son, I want you to face all challenges with strength and confidence. I want you to chose your battles carefully and to be wise. Follow your heart my child, but take your brain along with you."

Sniffling, he sat back and stared right into her eyes. "Can you promise me that you'll do this, my son?"

With renewed confidence and fortitude he nodded. "Anything for you Mamma."

May 16th, 2941 TA (current day)  
\-------------------------------------------

Lyndis backed away from him, afraid to show him her inner turmoil and the pain of knowing that her son is no longer a little boy and she wasn't there to hold his hand when he was. He would be fully grown, most likely married and begetting little children of his own. Lyndis could have grandchildren, even great grandchildren and she wouldn't know.

Gandalf looked at her sympathetically, calming down from his outburst and realising how much she was struggling. "Gaurenlen was robbed of one parent Lyndis. I could not stand by knowing that he could still have the other. He has grown up in the Woodland realm to become a fine young Prince."


	3. Atop A Mountain, And Cries In The Distance

May 1st, 70 TA (Shire Reckoning)  
\-------------------------------------------

"Padir?" Lyndis looked up at her father with wide eyes.

Viturik made no effort to answer his daughter. This was the sixth time she'd tried grasping his attention. A small tap that was barely felt through his coat of fur had him snapping his head towards her and staring at her with an intense and scarily angered gaze. His eyes were unlike her own, they were green. 

Now Lyndis had always associated the colour green with life and harmony. It was a colour that she had barely seen 'cept through short glimpses that she stole whenever she snuck close to the entrance of the cave. But those small glimpses had been glorious. Instead of there being white as far as the eye could see, as well as blue ice that made her slip, there was life.

Green trees, grass, brown dirt and grey stones in the creek that glistened as the light of the yellow sun hit it. There was so much colour! More than she'd ever seen during her seven years of life. But then, as she tried to leave the cave and bathe in that warmth, her older brother Sverdis picked her up and carried her away. Back into the cold harshness that was her home.

However, now that she'd thought about it, her father's eyes were different. They were not glowing like the leaves of the aspen trees, nor did they give her any sort of lighting hope. They were dark green. A green that spoke of jealousy and greed, and was aged, unlike the freshly sprouted grass. They seemed almost poisonous to Lyndis. But such thoughts were not appropriate... He was her Padir! 

He'd done nothing bad to her. He growled sometimes and yelled, but never had he struck her. Though he'd come close one time when she'd been playing with Sverdis and little brother Lifanrik. It was winter, which was the only time she and the other children were allowed to go outside the caves. In this case, it had been a surprisingly warm year and the ice was still thin on the lake. But Lyndis and her siblings went to play on it anyways. 

Lifanrik was little and light, only two years old, he'd had no trouble crawling about on the ice though he slipped a few times. He never cried though, only giggled and tried again.

Lyndis was six at the time, so she was light enough, she'd always been quite thin anyways. But Sverdis and his Ulfur, Tonnis, were both too big. The ice cracked beneath him when Lyndis had pushed him playfully out onto the lake. Their father had come running, telling Sverdis to lay on his stomach and wriggle towards him.

He'd been fine in the end, just a little shaken, but Lyndis hadn't been allowed outside for the rest of last winter.

"What is it child?" Viturik said impatiently. Lyndis never knew why but her Father always leant down or got on his knees to talk to Sverdis. He never did that with her or Lifanrik, he just looked down on them. Even though Sverdis was the tallest out of the three and was older than her by three years.

"Am I going to join the other children in the trial?" Lyndis and her father spoke in the tongue of their people, of course, but Lyndis would never tell Viturik how she'd begun translating the manuscripts in Adûnaic, as well as those in what the Numenoreans called 'the common tongue'. She had much time to herself in the Ice caves.

"Why else would I let you go out there alone?" Lyndis turned away from his downwards glare. 'You probably wouldn't have come with me anyway.' 

"Sorry Padir, 'twas a stupid question." 

"Yes, I would say so Lyndis, now go and join them, I have no time for your childish questions." She clenched her hand into a fist and moved it towards her heart in a swift and sudden movement, before bowing her head and silently walking away from where her father sat. She'd just saluted him as a warrior would, but he didn't seem to care. Looking instead at Sverdis who was currently polishing Tonnis's fangs and sticking his head inside his mouth to reach the hard-to-clean spots. 

Lyndis decided not to let the disappointment consume her and focused more on her excitement. It was the beginning of winter for the Ulfolk. The previous year, all the Ulfur mated two months before spring, then left the Ice caves to bear their young at the very beginning of the flower-season. They did this so that their pups would have as long as possible to fatten up and become strong and fit before the arrival of the next winter. They'd need to be able to survive and pull their weight if they were to be chosen by one of the children.

She couldn't wait to finally have a companion and a best friend, something she'd never had for some unknown reason. She and Sverdis had always been quite close, but ever since he found Tonnis when he was seven and Padir started to lay responsibilities on the ten-year-old, they'd begun to drift apart. And well, Lifanrik was too young and silly as of now to play with all the time.

Her father had white/grey hair, like her, but her two siblings had pitch-black hair, like the rest of the clan. And so Lyndis knew she would be expected to find a white or grey pup to be her companion like her father had. These Ulfur were the 'Alphas' after all, just like she and her Padir were supposed to be. But deep down, Lyndis truly didn't care what colour her future companion would be. The pup could be yellow for all she cared, as long as they were loyal... and cute. That was a very important element.

She waltzed over to the group of children her age with a great grin on her face. The other four children simply stared at her as though she'd grown a tail, two ears, and a mighty large snout.

Which of course she hadn't, but Lyndis tended to be quite a mischievous child that none of them wanted anything to do with. Which was fair enough, she didn't want anything to do with them either. They were all brawns and no brains, not like her, who had already begun to read the manuscripts and books detailing the ancient days of Numenor.

As she came to stand by them they all shied away from her, but she pretended not to notice and looked up at her Padir, nodding and letting him know that she was ready.

He simply lifted his hand in the air and all five children sprinted out of the caves. Lyndis, of course, was in the lead. The wind was making her hair fly in her face as it came at her from behind and she constantly had to spit it out as she ran.

Lyndis looked to her left and then to her right. The other children were running into the valley, where the lake was and no doubt where most of the mothers left their young so that they had constant water, though it was now frozen. She could even see from where she was, two black pups jumping and cracking the ice open so that they could get the water and fish inside.

And while the valley was not only the smart option, it was also the safe option. There were many reasons why her people hid in Suldaris, in the Grey Mountains, especially during the warmer seasons when they retreated into the Ice caves, but Lyndis felt a strong urge to climb. She felt that, atop this particular mountain, there was something she needed to see.

So she did. Lyndis climbed and slipped and climbed again. And as she came to the top of the mountain her sensitive ears caught a small sound. A kind of 'yelp' or a whine.

Her head turned as she searched for the sound. This terrain was not unfamiliar to her as she'd been atop the mountain before, but it seemed different somehow. Not that it was an odd enough feeling to ponder over when there was a pup to find!

But now, as she stood up there, finally with the wind blowing against her face and pushing her hair away, she decided that she had never truly gazed upon the sky properly or thought about its existence. 

What is existence? Is it some objective thing that our mind in forced to comprehend, or is it subjective? After all, she had hardly believed it when Sverdis told her that there were pointy-eared and immortal beings living in the massive wood she could see at this very moment.

Are they real even though she has not seen them? Or do they only become real, whatever real means, when she does? Or the other way around? What even determines reality?

'This is no time for philosophy Lyndis, Focus!'

The yelping became louder as she moved towards the south side of the mountain and she hastened to reach whatever was making the pained sounds. Her feet moved lightly over the fresh white snow, leaving only small tracks that would soon be covered over.

A few snowflakes began to fall and Lyndis happily let them fall on her face. As much as she wanted adventure and yearned to see the gossamer leaves and flowing water, she'd always been quite content with the snow and blended in with it quite easily. But the snow came faster and in more density. Lyndis sighed, annoyed and blind, she continued to tramp her way over to the whines.

She'd been walking for quite some time before she found what she sought. A small black pup laid in the snow with it's back facing her. It was curious really, how small it was. The Ulfur are about nine months old when this trial begins. The pup should have been bigger than an adolescent Clefthoof Deer by now.

Lyndis walked over towards it slowly and cautiously, but the Ulfur heard her. Its furry head snapped around, silver eyes wide and fearful as it looked over its shoulders. It growled at her, but somehow she could tell it would not try to harm her, either that or it simply couldn't. But the growl wasn't threatening like 'stay away or I'll kill you,' it was more of a 'stay away and don't hurt me'.

She took a few large steps towards it, confused as to why it didn't get up. But that was until she grew close enough to stand over its shoulder. The Ulfur thrashed and wriggled, it's large (but still smaller than normal) body thumping against the snow like a fish out of water and Lyndis didn't know whether she should cry or gag at the sight she was greeted with.

An old but large and rusted iron trap had its jaws clenched tightly on the Ulfurs right leg.

The leg was severely broken, it flopped and went in unnatural directions as he continued trying to move away from her, the tendons and skin being the only things that held the limb together. Blood stained both his black fur and the nearby white snow. It came rushing out of places the teeth of the trap had gone too deep into his skin and flowed out like a corrupted river. But instead of giving life like a real river, this one drained it.

The Ulfur's eyes were wide and white and his pupils had shrunk down to small pin-points. He was losing too much blood and if he kept going, Lyndis knew he would die.

She flung herself down next to him, embracing his thick fur and holding his neck still as she sang and tried to calm him down. Her mother had sung to her often as a child and it was the songs she'd learnt from her that Lyndis sang to the Dire wolf.

Despite what Lyndis thought, it did seem to calm him down. He stopped struggling and let his head flop back into the snow, breathing heavily and exhausted. Lyndis arose immediately and leapt over his body so that she could tend to his wound. 

Swallowing her disgust was difficult as she grabbed the blood-covered trap and felt her fingers become wet with the red liquid also. There, on the side of the trap, was a release mechanism that Lyndis used to get the leg free. 

But there would be no saving it, she thought. Even now that it was free from the trap, the leg, broken in five different places at least, was swelling and still bleeding profusely.

Lyndis felt tears slide down her youthful face, it was such a horrific sight and she could hardly think about what she needed to do. The girl let her face fall into the Ulfur's stomach, her head rising and falling unrhythmically as his breaths were becoming shorter and sharper. He was dying, and there was nothing she could do, who knows how long he'd been there bleeding out and calling for someone to help him.

He was so frightened, she could feel it. She was frightened too. 

It was then that she felt something, out of the coldness of the air and the snow of the sky, came a wonderous heat. The like of which she had never felt before... 

And the sight of the Glory of Illuvatar was like a consuming fire on top of the mountain in the eyes of the child of ice.

.........................................

"Lyndis?" Viturik had been annoyed when his daughter returned. She'd taken far too long! But as much as he felt like scolding her for her tardiness, what he saw next made him shake with anger.

The little Ulfolk had returned to the Ice caves dragging something behind her and sweating like a pig. Her brother, Sverdis, rushed to help her but was confused by what he saw.

She had placed the Ulfur on her fur cloak and dragged him from the top of the mountain down to the Ice caves. The clan crowded around her to see the injured being which had a branch acting as a splint for a broken leg and her pant legs for bandages. 

Their father had burst through the crowd, everyone moving willingly out of the way, and stared down into her defiant eyes with contempt. "What is this?" He bit out slowly, regarding the wounded Ulfur on her cloak.

"This is the Ulfur I have chosen to be my companion, to the end of my days." 

Lyndis knew her father would be upset with her decision, but that's what it was. Her decision. He had no say in the matter, which was oddly exciting.

"This? He is a runt."

"He's only a little smaller. Besides, I couldn't leave him there. His leg is broken." Lyndis gazed up at Viturik hoping he would understand.

"I can see that Lyndis, and badly so, he will not survive the winter or be able to pull his weight." By now the other clan members had begun clearing the scene, most shaking their heads at Lyndis's naive foolishness.

Lyndis hardened her gaze, "Padir, I have made my decision. Kappi will be an excellent asset to the clan, I promise. And if he isn't you may punish me, but please give him a chance."

He scoffed at her, "You have named him Warrior? I doubt that, even if he does survive. How can you not see that killing him now would be an act of kindness, the pack will never except a burden." 

"Padir-" Lyndis began.

"I will hear no more on this matter, he has a month to become well enough to help the clan. Am I understood?" He stared down with a challenging gaze, one that Lyndis could not disobey even if she dared to.

"Yes, Padir. But I must tell you... I saw something atop the mountain." Lyndis's eyes looked up, suddenly with a new kind of energy. Something Viturik had never seen in his child or anyone.

"What?" He was uninterested mainly in the gushings of children but the way Lyndis looked up at him had him wondering, as though she'd discovered something grand, a pot of gold perhaps?

"It began to snow up there but I felt a warm presence, one that was comforting but offending, in a good way, of course. Then I looked up, and behold! 

A whirlwind came forth from the West! A great cloud with raging fire engulfing itself and brightness was all around it and radiating out of its midst like the colour of amber, out of the midst of the fire!

And he sat upon a throne of flickering flames and a river of fire flowed forth from him. And when I saw him, I fell on my knees and I heard his voice, an Almighty voice like the sound of many waters. And Padir! The brightness and brilliance about him was like the light of the sun! 

This was the appearance of the Glory of Eru Illuvatar!"

May 16th, 2941 TA (current day)

\------------------------------------------

Lyndis sat with the Hobbit after her 'disagreement' with the Istari, in which she'd thrown a few words that were not appropriate, and Gandalf had calmly let her process the information, but not before jumping in with his own accusations.

And Lyndis, after seeing the guilt that implied the Dwarves had been listening, snarled at them, "You Dwarves had curious delusions of adequacy." At which Thorin glared ruefully in her general direction. And yet another argument began, this one more amusing and less emotionally taxing than the previous.

"We are not disrespectful to those who are older than us. You, however, seem to think that everyone is inferior to you." He gazed at her scornfully, crossing his arms and scoffing.

Lyndis knew they would get along deucedly well.

Thorin, though he had not known her for long at all, was prone to making quick judgements, but this time he felt that it was justified. this woman was impossible! She had no respect for him, a Dwarven prince (soon to be King), and certainly held none for the Wizard which she had been colourfully insulting not a minute earlier.

"You are a Dwarf, it is synonymous with inferior. In more ways than one considering that you are all vertically challenged." Lyndis was quite proud of this, knowing it must have hit home. That and it was simply hilarious... For her at least, the Dwarves surrounding them all seemed to rise in defence of their King and their own pride.

"I'd challenge you to a duel, but human women seem to lack any real talent in the art of combat. You'd probably except anyway, your head is so filled with pride I am surprised your neck can lift it." He flung his hand at her, as though she was nothing more than an annoying fly.

She simply smirked, ahh! How long she'd awaited a slightly worthy challenger. This would be most amusing.

"Master Dwarf, as honoured as I'd be to take that challenge, I'd prefer a battle of wits. Although..." She looked at him sidelong, weighing her opponent. 

"You appear unarmed."

Thorin growled at her, his whole body shaking and anger growing as he noticed her completely calm stance. He could not believe how dauntless and unregretfully rude Lyndis was. Her name shall not be mentioned in the hymns his people will sing in the halls of Erebor, Thorin decided. 

He would not have a record of his embarrassment when faced with this tactful foe. But as he went to sprout some offensive play of words back to her Gandalf the Grey interrupted in his famous fashion.

"Now that is enough! I would not have you both quarrelling like trivial children!"

Thorin noticed Lyndis's gaze drift towards the wizard and, for a small moment, she seemed ancient. Like a door that was weathered and splintered but stood tall and strong as ever.

Her almost frightful countenance and exterior, along with those alarmingly ice-like eyes (which he was still suspicious about for never had he seen a human whose eyes glowed in such a manner), collapsed like the roof of an old house. Or bread removed from the oven before it is due.

Atop Amon Sul Lyndis stood stark. Contrasting against her environment with her coat of white fur and snowy hair. But yet she also blended into it.

It was odd, she was so different from anything the Dwarves had seen before (or had the pleasure of meeting), and she seemed to dissolve right into the night sky with shrouded them. In the ruins and their draughty corridors, cold air enveloped itself around them all, blowing Lyndis's hair away from her face and revealing her oddly adorned and curved ears. The icy and bitter wind came down from the south, making any creatures nearby scurry away and cling to any warmth available.

Lyndis stared blankly at the Maia she had trusted (albeit she had no choice) many years ago. She, for some unfathomable reason, could not find it within her heart which was forever pierced with a frozen dagger, digging deeper every day, to despise him. It was incredibly annoying, she preferred to hate people sometimes.

"Time to Eat!" Bofur, by far one of the oddest people Lyndis had met thus far, called out from where he'd been preparing the meal. All the Dwarves seemed overly glad to have an escape to the awkward situation and rushed over to the steaming stew. Thorin included though he only left after throwing a strong glare at her.

Lyndis had calmed down some after her... falling out with Gandalf. But now, though she was still infuriated with what the old wizard had done, she refused to think more on the matter.

The Ulfolk knew where Gaurenlen was, that's all that mattered, and should she go to retrieve him (she very much wanted to see her son), the Dwarves were going in the same direction. She couldn't back out now anyway. She'd given her word and Lyndis knew not to repeat the mistakes of the past.

She'd sat down as far away from the fire as possible and did not retrieve any food, but stayed close enough that she could keep an eye on them. The Hobbit, however, had nowhere to go.

He'd taken his share, which was a considerable amount (not that he was displeased) and had attempted to sit down. But Thorin had sat it the last place available, making sure that the burglar had no place amongst them. 

Most of the Dwarves were too busy digging in to notice Thorin's petty behaviour. But Balin had stood and moved aside, gesturing to his previous seat. Bilbo shook his head but smiled thankfully.

He could never take an elder dwarf's seat and make them sit on the ground!

But, asides from the dusty floor filled with cracks from which sprouted weeds, there was only one other place for him to be seated. And that was next to the apparent glacier who had sat away from the fire, seeming to enjoy their own bitter coldness.

He moved reluctantly, sitting down about half a meter away from her, and began to eat, the stew warming him slightly from the radiating cold which came from Lyndis. He gazed at her for a moment, truly paying attention to her appearance and behavior. 

Bilbo noticed that her hair was cut roughly about her shoulders, it was dead straight and was apparently not cared for. Clumps of her snowy locks were cut unevenly as though it was rushed and done by a savage instead of a barber. As though a blunt axe had been used instead of a sharp knife.

He also saw that, now he was up close, there was a small and pale scar on her left cheek. It was only small, turned silver with time, but it caught Bilbo's curiosity. He wondered how she had acquired it, how old it was. The Hobbit wouldn't dare ask her though, especially not with the expression she currently wore.

She had returned to her seething while the Dwarves ate, a time during which she'd learnt the names of the company, save a few. The little Hobbit's presence seemed to help, for some unknown reason, but the poor guy was walking on needles around her. She had tried not to let her anger show, but after leaving Gandalf and seeing the Dwarves, all stunted and burly with judging faces, did not help. Rude, arrogant galoots!

The fools, after their meals, were discussing tales of old, battles and dragons, the latter made Bilbo shiver slightly. Lyndis saw this and nudged him, trying to put on a more approachable and less terrifying face she asked him, "What's your job?" 

Bilbo shook his head, not quite understanding, so Lyndis said it again more elaborately, "You're here for something, what is it?"

The Hobbit looked quite disgruntled as he stated his purpose. "I'm the burglar." 

Lyndis raised an eyebrow and gestured to where Bombur sat stuffing his face, "Are you sure you're not here just in case the fat one runs out of food?"

He laughed, drawing the attention of the company, making him look away while blushing slightly. He certainly did not appreciate the attention. Lyndis felt that they might get along fairly well. They were both introverts it seemed.

But then Bilbo looked horrified as he stared at Bombur, who was still stuffing his face with enough for two. Honestly, Lyndis could not see the merit behind having someone his size on their journey, and she would later witness Thorin calling Bilbo the burden.

She decided that the Halfling was a worthy distraction from her current anger and strove to continue the conversation. While she couldn't care less about the Dwarves, it seemed cruel to treat a Hobbit with indifference. They were all politeness and respect, comfort and kindness. Very much unlike their fellow shorties.

"But, I assume you mean your task is to steal from the drake?" 

Bilbo returned his child-like gaze to her and nodded sheepishly, "I must admit," he stuttered, "I-I am a little frightened."

Lyndis looked to him more seriously, "Of what are you afraid?"

His eyes widened, "Do you mean you are not scared?!"

Lyndis shook her head. Of course, she was. She'd be an idiot if she wasn't, and Lyndis was no idiot. "No, that is not what I said, tell me are you afraid of falling off a cliff?"

Bilbo didn't seem to know whether this was a threat or not but answered her warily, "Yes, of course."

She nodded, "Which means you would not walk off one?"

The Hobbit shook his head furiously, "No, of course, I would not."

"Well, that means being afraid is the smart thing doesn't it?"

Bilbo sat silent for a moment, pondering over what she said. It seemed, to him, that she was wise beyond her years. He didn't even know how old she was! But he dare not ask her, he'd heard that asking a woman her age was rude. Lyndis had a rather ageless appearance, but he estimated her age to be somewhere between 19 - 25.

"I suppose so?"

"So, therefore being afraid is nothing to be ashamed of, wouldn't you say?" Lyndis was genuinely curious as to what this Hobbit thought if he had indeed thought about this sort of thing before.

"Well, I think that no being afraid isn't something to be ashamed of, but that doesn't mean I like feeling so, or that I should feel so all the time."

Lyndis gave a small huff which Bilbo took as her sort of a... laugh? "That's the thing, isn't it? We feel fear and it is smart, because we don't do stupid things, most of the time, but yet we still admire people who disobey the instinct to run away. Why do you think we do that?" 

Bilbo chuckled, "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you? But yes, I think we admire people who don't run away because we wish to see the same type of chivalry and bravery within ourselves, and because it's what is right."

Lyndis gave a small nod, she'd truly missed having conversations like this, "Good, I'd hoped you'd say something like that, because while being afraid is smart, as we've stated and agreed upon, it is admirable to see people who do the right thing regardless. And wouldn't you say that is what you are doing?"

Bilbo was shocked, "What?"

"You have said you are afraid, and yet you continue on this journey anyway, you are brave little Hobbit, the Dwarves will see that in time... Hopefully, they are as ignorant as - "

"Thank you, Madam Lyndis, but I must inquire as to what you meant when you asked me 'Of what are you afraid?'"

"I mean what I said, Bilbo Baggins, are you afraid of not returning, not seeing the shire again? of the physical dangers ahead, the monsters? or of death itself?" Lyndis supposed that maybe she was being a bit blunt as the mention of all these things made the Hobbit's face pale slightly.

"All of them at once I suppose. But for some reason, I think the fire is what I dread the most. Or rather death by fire." He shuddered, remembering Bofur's words 'Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!' 

Lyndis looked towards Bilbo sharply, looking straight into his eyes, "What is fire but an expenditure of energy? Though I saw once a glorious fire." Lyndis was overtaken by memories of the presence she'd felt all those years ago. She couldn't remember much. She couldn't remember what the flames had said, but she did remember what the voice sounded like. She remembered what it felt like, what it looked like. 

Bilbo's curiosity took ahold of him and he moved closer to where Lyndis was sitting as she seemed to now be staring off into Varda's canvas. "What was it like?" He asked

"Well, Bilbo Baggins, every form of energy we are familiar with burns down and out to a cold end, the Dragon-fire you fear is an example. As much death and destruction as it brings, and as many lives that it changes, it is nothing like what I saw. Nowhere near as terrifying, yet wonderful. 

This fire was at an ever-replenishing expenditure. It never weakened, never ceased, never grew cold. Because that fire was imperishable and eternal, engaged in some kind of sustained action.

I was afraid, as you are, of this fire. But it was a different kind of afraid to the one you're feeling. Suppose you were told there was a dragon in the sky above us -"

Bilbo shivered again.

"You would know that you were in danger and would most probably feel fear. But if you were told that there was... A spirit behind you -"

He tried not to whip around and check to make sure there wasn't, but he still listened on intently to what she was saying, as he'd never heard her speak like this before.

"You would indeed feel what is often called fear, but of a different kind. The fear would not be based on the knowledge of impending danger, but more on the fact that it is a spirit. As it is more uncanny than dangerous. One label to this kind of fear could be 'dread'. Because though you might know you are not in danger, the disturbance is profound. 

I felt wonder and a certain shrinking—a sense of inadequacy to cope with such a visitant and of prostration before him. And so I would describe this feeling as 'awe', rather than 'dread'. Do you understand what I mean?"

Bilbo nodded hesitantly. He did understand what she was describing but was confused as to what it was that excited these feelings.

"Who was he?"

Lyndis shrugged and turned away from Bilbo, reminded of the first time she had described this meeting, "The first person I told said I was insane, and he was most likely right." For why would Illuvatar present himself in all of his glory to someone like her? An inconsequential child at the time.

"With the way you described him, I would not think so."

She turned to him again, surprised that stranger such as Bilbo had such a willingness to believe the best of other people, which was something she'd lost over the many years. But for all she knew, he could be lying to her and would sneak off to laugh with the Dwarves about it later on.

Lyndis sighed and did not answer him. 

May 1st, 70 TA (Shire Reckoning)

\-------------------------------------------

"I will not hear anymore of these nonsensical ideas Lyndis. You will not speak of it to anyone, understood?"

Lyndis shook her head, her small fringe whipping her in the face, and stared up at him with wide eyes. Why wouldn't he believe her? Why would she lie about this? "Why Padir? I saw something beautiful up there, I know I did. What have I ever seen that would inspire me to conjure up such a being?" Lyndis didn't understand.

"It's not what you've seen Lyndis, its what you've been reading. Don't think I haven't noticed the hours you spend in the halls of knowledge." He grabbed Lyndis by her shoulder, roughly, and held her there, staring deep into her eyes with an obvious warning.

"I allowed you to study, but if you tell one person about what you think you saw, even your brothers, I will put an end to it." It was about the most frightening threat he could have made. If there was one thing that young Lyndis hated with a passion, it was feeling useless. She couldn't fight as well as the other children, nor was she as strong as them. The only things that she had were her scrolls and books, half of which she couldn't read.

Lifanrik, though he was still young, was an absolute charmer. He had large brown eyes, a cute baby face and thick curly locks darker than the starless sky. Lifanrik was loved by all the mothers and children of the clan and was envied by the males. Which, considering Viturik was neglectful of his two youngest, gave him many friends and people to play with. He was not the smartest, as Viturik often reminded him, but it was more of an endearing quality than a restricting one.

Sverdis was strong. Stronger than most of the boys who were older than him, and was an excellent warrior even at the ripe age of ten. He already looked like a man. There was no beard yet but he had little hairs appearing above his lip. Viturik was proud of him, more so than many fathers were of their sons. He was intellegent, but not in the most traditional way, and did not have an all-consuming desire to learn more. He learnt through experiences rather than study.

But Lyndis was well... She despised going out in public and would be quite happy if she were the only person in the mountains, and she never had to deal with anyone. She loved her brothers, of course, but sometimes she felt overwhelmed when she was with them. Sverdis would always laugh as say that she was 'antisocial', and Lyndis didn't mind. Her little arms could hardly lift a sword, and people she tended to avoid like a plague. Her mother was dead and her father might as well have been also. What else did she have but her maps and manuscripts?

"Understood?"

"Yes Padir, I understand, I will not tell anyone about what I... pretended to see."

Viturik let her go. "Good."

May 16th, 2941 TA (current day)  
\------------------------------------------

"Lyndis?"

She rose from her seat at the sound of shrieking in the distance, something which the Dwarves did not seem to hear. Moving over the edge of the ruined tower, drawing the attention of the company in the process, and gazed out over the grasslands which surrounded them. In the dark night, she could not see much, there was the sound of running and heavy paws.

"What is it?"

Bilbo's voice called out from behind her and she turned to look at him with an indifferent face. Lyndis knew the sound of the vile corruptions which served Sauron, the murdering and savage creations of Morgoth. They had killed many, her friends included. "Orcs."

Most of the Dwarves had started resting during Bilbo's conversation with Lyndis, they either couldn't find it within themselves to really care, or they were simply bone-tired. Thorin, however, had been laying his head against a large stone and engaged himself in a light sleep. Lyndis knew it was a light sleep because at the very mention of orcs, his head rose and his eyes opened with a start.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.

He was clearly frightened if jumping away from the edge and almost stumbling over stones was any sign. Thorin stood and began looking out to the North as well, taking a hesitant place by Lyndis's side. They did not acknowledge each other and simply stared, each in their mind reminiscing of the death they'd seen delt by these creatures.

"Throat-cutters." Said Fili, his face lit by the fire, "There'd be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

Lyndis knew that what he said was true and that he was only saying it to scare poor Bilbo, but she worried. She'd had many run-ins with orcs during this century, which was more than she'd like, but they were mainly dysfunctional and of no real threat to her.

The orcs rallied under no banner and under no master, they had no common purpose or orders to direct their paths. And so they were easily dealt with, but it was getting more and more difficult, she knew, for the Dunedain rangers to keep the North clear of them.

Lyndis left the conversation, calmly walking away from the company and Thorin's angry voice which sounded a short time after Kili's immature comment. She needed time to think and to be alone.

When she reached the highest platform of the tower, she packed away her things. An axe for wood, a bow for hunting along with her quiver, some small knives, a waterskin, and a small necklace. It was only little, she couldn't wear it herself, but that was because it was never meant to be worn by her.

A little maple leaf carved out of a piece of white wood and two brown beads either side of it. All strung on a sliver of leather with a knot tying it together. She had made it herself many years ago for her precious son. And she kept it with her always.

Lyndis removed her cloak, laid it flat on the ground and took off her armour. She then lay down on the fur, using her arm as a pillow, and shut her eyes, resting until the yellow dawn showed its face again.


	4. In The Glade By The Creek, And A Mutual Hatred

March 11th, 85 TA (Shire Reckoning)

\----------------------------------------------------

"Komdu Kappi, spadaar un! Pú dregur ekki kedju! (Come Kappi, speed up! You do not drag a chain!)"

Lyndis passed from tree to tree, touching and feeling the hard bark of the woodland trunks, brushing her fingers against the bright green shrubs that she walked by. Her eyes filled with wonder at the majestic forest in which she enshrouded herself. There, in the glade, leaves were long, the grass was green and moss covered the rocks which followed a glistening creek. It must have been a creek which broke off from the Forest river; which flowed down from her home in the Grey mountains.

Though it was still beautiful. Lyndis had rarely ever seen running water, it was always frozen or dripping from icicles which hung from the branches of trees. What she saw before her, in the Greenwood (it was appropriately named) was the most glorious picture, one that would forever leave an imprint on her heart, and be remembered in her head.

Light broke through the trees, bathing the small stream with a warm glow, making it even more ethereal. And everywhere she turned there were mighty trees, hundreds of years old she'd guess. They stood tall, proud and strong, but also protectively as their branches grew out to the sides and covered everything with a green canopy. It was as though the sun was too bright, and if the trees should end their shrouding, the small animals and plants beneath would shrivel and die.

She ran along with the creek, against its flow and came to yet another truly magnificent sight. Rocks and stones, pebbles and boulders, all with little golden flowers poking out from their crevices and cracks and small bushes with small green fern leaves. There was a waterfall, granted any well-travelled person would think that this 'waterfall' was barely one at all. Lyndis was not such a person, it was only small and the water trickled more than it 'fell', but it was one of the most beautiful things that she'd laid her eyes on.

The water grazed lightly over the stones and shined like the crystals she'd found as a small child. Lit with the evening flame of the sky, it glimmered with a golden light. It seemed as though it was a source of light and life itself, and not a production of it. There was surely an enchantment laid upon it or some type of magic which was unfathomable, for flickering lights surrounded it. And those lights came from... what were they?

She stepped closer to one, raising her hand in the air and wondering if the flaming lights gave off any sort of heat. They did not, but her sharp ears caught the sounds of buzzing. She studied it closer, squinting her eyes as she did so and focusing her gaze. It seemed as though the little flames had wings! And bodies!

It left her mind pondering, her eyes glancing in every direction, her feet taking her further from the white snow and further into the bright greens and yellow flames. But a dark shadow, taller than herself and far softer blocked her from reaching the gleaming waters.

Her companion, Kappi, stood and hovered over her protectively, allowing her to see nothing but the black of his coat. She could see the light of the little flames reflecting in his otherwise shadowy fur.

"Kappi, ertu sannarlega ófaer um ad leyfa athygli mína ad vera á neinu sem er ekki sjálfur?(Kappi, are you truly incapable of allowing my attention to be on anything that is not yourself?)" She stepped back, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the Direwolf. He had always been quite clingy, announcing himself in the most dramatic way possible whenever she refused to acknowledge him. He was an enigma. One time, when she'd been intensely reading about her people's ancestry, he'd knocked the scroll from her hands with his snout and then whacked her in the face with his tail. She had no idea where he'd learnt such mannerisms.

Kappi growled lightly for a short moment. Turning away from her and glancing to his right, and his eyes narrowed. Usually, Lyndis would pass this off, much to his annoyance and later smugness when things went wrong and he was proven right, but now that her original bewilderment at the sight of the forest had died down, she too felt a slight unease.

Lyndis followed his gaze and turned away from the golden lights which had ensnared her, only to be entranced again. There was another confusing being, but it was not small with little beating wings and it did not glow with gold and yellow. No, this creature was silver and white. It looked as though it was akin to the Frosthoof deer, the mighty stags and speedy does of the Grey Mountains whose hooves could carry them to the highest peak.

But it was far purer in both presence and coat than the Frosthoof which was also white. And it set ablaze the area with a brilliantly silver radiance; it shone like a star among the now dimmed trees which created it's very own black sky.

The stag gazed at her with large brown eyes, holding her ice-filled irises with a frightening indifference. It was an ancient creature surely. But as beautiful as this being was, it reminded her too much of the snow. Of the frosty caverns and blizzards which her life had been filled with. It seemed almost comical, how immediately after the stag met her eyes and they began staring at each other, Kappi had taken the initiative to attack.

His large form left her side with a mighty growl. His huge paws slipping a little on the fresh grass which he all but destroyed with his endeavour to catch the stag. The star-like being promptly began leaping away and into the dense thickets of the forest, and the wolf had been all too keen to follow after it.

"Kappi!"

His head snapped towards her instantly and he skidded to a clumsy halt, falling over in the process. The Ulfur groaned and lifted his head and shook it as though he was trying to regain focus. But he only ended up whacking his head into a tree which shook violently from the impact.

"Kappi bú gamla fífl! (Kappi you old fool!)"

Lyndis stomped over to him, shaking her head and gently shooing the fuzzy flames away from her face as she did so. But she was smiling slightly and when she stood next to him she patted his head. Which was no real feat as he had not risen from where he'd fallen the second time, and preferred to sulk with his paws covering his eyes.

When he looked up at her he whined and looked longingly back into the trees which the stag had disappeared into while making a hasty escape. She ruffled his fur and coerced him to stand up while chuckling to herself.

But in this blissful moment, she felt as though there was a presence, one which was not hers or Kappi's. It was strong and potent and confused her profoundly. Lyndis glanced around, her previous smile removed from her face. Kappi too had begun looking suspiciously at everything he could.

Then she took a deep breath through her nose and allowed the scents of the woodland to flow through her. It was refreshing, more so than the smell of the mountains, and the earth was cool. There was the hint of wild jasmine, as well as a sweet honeysuckle fragrance carried by the mild breeze into her nose, these were all things she'd never smelt before.

But there was another scent, it was centralized in the group of trees to her right and was less like the all-encasing smell of the forest. It was attached to one object and smelt of fresh pine, with an almost vanilla tinge and mossy undertone. These were also exotic smells, but they were less refreshing and more exciting. She stood still and looked at Kappi who stared at her knowingly. 

Then, she reached to her hip and took her waterskin from it, and unsheathed her dagger, using Kappi's body as a shield from the eyes of whoever watched her. "Róleg, ég fae bara ad drekka.(Calm down, I'm only getting a drink.)"Lyndis stepped away from him and walked towards the stream. Kappi rose and followed close behind with his giant paws tramping the ground, massive tail swinging behind him and ears pinned flat against his head.

But Lyndis turned to him again, raised her finger in front of her and drew a circle in the air. It was a small movement, subtle, but Kappi understood, and he left her to walk further into the forest.

As Lyndis touched the water and pretended to fill her waterskin, she couldn't focus on the unfamiliar feel of it, nor how pleasant it was, she could only focus on listening. The small birds that had chirped flew away when Kappi had entered the forest and only the trickling water of the creek interfered with her ears.

She could hear faint breathing and slight shifting, but it was very quiet. This confused Lyndis also, for their smell had suggested they were reasonably close. But then, as Lyndis crouched over the creek, there was a small 'thud'.

Taking no chances, Lyndis spun around, threw her dagger at the large figure and drew her sword not a moment later, waterskin forgotten. All the little flames had flinched away from her and withdrew from her proximity. But whatever it was that had watched her moved, swifter than anything she'd seen and had narrowly dodged the dagger which logged itself in the tree behind it. But it was unlike any 'it' she'd seen before.

A willowy creature stood before her, it was tall and wore dark silver robes that clung tightly to its body. A body that was much like her own though it was masculine. It had two legs and arms, as she did, and a torso and a head.

And a face. One that was livid.

He was so different from anything that she'd ever seen, while most of her people had black hair that came to their shoulders, this, whatever it was, had long hair that was as polished gold or silver. Its face was symmetrical, baring no visible flaw, and its eyes were cold and blue, like her own, but so different from the warm brown and green of her brothers. There was no hair on its face, not on the jaw or above the mouth, but it had thick and dark eyebrows which were again unlike what was normal for her people.

But perhaps the most horrifying, and peculiar, thing of all was the leaf-shaped ears that poked through from underneath its hair. Though the angry look on its face was quite terrifying as well. Perhaps the stag from earlier was some sort of spirit that had no taken the form of a handsome... something, and had returned for revenge. This thing also seemed to gleam with silver though it was not as obvious.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it and she nearly fell back into the stream in her fear. But she caught herself and readied her sword, daring the creature to come closer. At this the frustrated look she'd received earlier melted away into a smirk and a raised brow.

"Manke naa lle tuulo garafwen? (Where are you from wolf maiden?)" It spoke fluently, the, what she assumed were words, flowed from his mouth with ease, much like the little creek behind her. But as beautiful as the words seemed, she could not understand them. It tried again.

"Mani naa lle? (What are you?)" Lyndis shook her head in confusion and brought her sword closer to herself. Lyndis was frightened, never had she been without Kappi or his protection since she'd found him and healed him. 

The wolf had never fully recovered though, he was never as fast as the others and could not run for as long. There was also a limb which any who cared enough to notice, was quite obvious. Still, he was the runt of the litter, and she was too, but he was strong. Much stronger and muscled than any of the others, they did not ever goad him.

Of course, she was a good warrior. But she was by no means the best. Persuasion and intellect were her weapons, and she wielded them proudly, but they couldn't save her from everything. Especially not something which she knew nothing about.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? (Do you speak Elvish?)"

Lyndis kept herself from growling; being uninformed and unknowledgeable about something made her aggravated. There was a constant need-to-know impulse that drove her, and not knowing agitated her beyond end. 

What did it want? Why was it here? What was it doing?

The ethereal being came towards her now, slowly and with graceful movements. His feet hardly disturbed the forest floor and the leaves did not crunch beneath him. It was almost as though he wasn't there. Lyndis tracked his movements intensely, holding her blade at an appropriate distance, hoping that he would not come closer.

"Can you understand me?" This time he spoke in what Lyndis recognised as the common-tongue. She was, quite proudly, fluent in this language, which could not be said for most of her clan. She'd insulted many and mumbled to Kappi in this 'westron'. But the sound of her mother tongue was still noticeable. 

"Yes, now I can understand you." Lyndis still watched the manner of his approach, it was like one of the Ulfur hunting the Frosthoof. Hunched over, muscles taught and shoulders high as it readied itself for the attack.

And attack it did. Lyndis saw it coming and had aimed to strike him, but as soon as he'd reached a suitable distance, he lept around her and caught her hand before she'd had the chance to readjust her angle. Angered, Lyndis bared her teeth and tried to roughly push him away with her shoulder, attempting to free both her hand and her weapon from his grip.

But it was futile, he'd simply grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, forcing her to drop it. Lyndis, unwilling to accept defeat, threw her head to the side where he stood, retrieving her weapon with one hand and holding her still with the other.

She'd successfully managed to hit him in the head with her own, and he stumbled slightly, clutching his head briefly.

Lyndis was now free, and irritated, but he still held her sword, and the moment he recovered he'd raised it against her.

This... thing now held her still, not with his hands but with his eyes. He stared at her coldly but with a type of curiosity that came with one beholding that which is entirely uncanny. With her own sword pointed at her chest and his arm extended, he stood quite a distance away. It was close enough, however, that she knew not to move, but she'd always been much more of a speaker than a fighter. Perhaps she could talk her way out of this?

In defeating her as swiftly as he did, this creature had infringed upon her pride. And if she could not best him physically, she wasn't going to bother trying.

"You have proved yourself the victor it would seem. But, from personal experience, I have found that it is unwise to assume victory before it is due." By now, the evening sun had begun to disappear, the sky darkened and the moon showed its face.

He simply scoffed at her and gave her an incredulous look. "I hold a blade to your heart." He came closer to her, bending his arm but still resting the tip of the blade where it would puncture into her chest.

Up close he was far more imposing; his very presence demanded attention and respect. His eyes were darker now, and the way he held himself, with confidence and pride, coerced her to obey. It was all very much like her father, how he looked down at her from his great height. This thing was much taller than she was. Lyndis guessed he might even tower over Viturik. Though this only served to strengthen her anger, Lyndis kept herself calm and tried not to smirk when she saw a black shadow among the trees.

"Your wits deceive you. That's my least vulnerable spot."

Eyes widened and supposedly amused with this teasing, the creature brought the blade higher and held it to her throat, allowing him to invade her space further. His face and body were too close for her comfort. "Is this better?" He taunted.

"Not quite, in case you haven't noticed already, I am quite the proficient talker. My throat has endured many long conversations," Lyndis spoke as though there was no threat upon her life, "However, I don't believe one will be necessary this time."

Her temporary captor narrowed his eyes and was confused by her statement, as well as by her smirk. But when he heard large steps and a low growl he glanced over her shoulder to see Kappi entering the glade from the trees. He was massive really, over eighty-one inches at the shoulder, with a thick coat as black as ink and piercing silver eyes.

Kappi snarled at him and had he not faced creatures that were far more dangerous, he might have felt intimidated. He looked into Lyndis's eyes which were filled with ice and pride, but there he also saw sorrow and annoyance, anger and hurt.

"When I did this-" she reached between the small space that was left in the middle of their bodies and drew a circle in the air. "-and told him to leave, I was actually saying 'circle the area'." 

He clasped her shoulder and held her still, continuing to hold the blade against her throat. "The arrival of your pet does not change the circumstances." He spoke softly, with an underlying but obvious threat. 

"He is no pet, and besides; a small... whatever you are, versus a very angry, protective direwolf and its master, I like those odds." She smirked at him, her small lips shifting to the left and her eyes shining with mirth. 

He found her quite beautiful, she had a slim and slightly upturned nose. Light freckles across her cheeks and otherwise pale skin. Thin, light eyebrows and almond-shaped eyes with lighter but full eyelashes. Her hair was white, but there were small grey streaks through it, and her ears were adorned with subtle iron cuffs. She was, in a traditional sense, quite odd.

He certainly knew others who would be considered more beautiful than she, but there was something alluring about her and how new and different she was. And, in the dark of the oncoming night, her face glowed brightly with the light of the moon which shone in between the branches.

"I do as well, however, I am only curious about you, I have never seen your likeness, and I'm guessing you've never seen mine." Lyndis stared at him and watched as his eyes searched hers. Reaching up, she lightly put her hand atop his, which was much larger and heavier, and lifted it away from her shoulder. He remained still, and he did not protest when she stepped away from the sharp edge of her sword.

She stood about a meter from him now, and Kappi had since joined her side, towering over her shoulder like a fearsome shadow. "What are you?" She said.

"I am one of the Eldar."

Lyndis's eyes widened and she stared in disbelief. Not only had she learnt the common tongue and Adunaic from the texts her ancestors recovered from Numenor, she'd read all about the relations that the Dunedain had with these immortal beings called Elves. But they'd never described them physically.

Lyndis also remembered her brother Sverdis came to her when they were little and said that 'when the warriors returned they'd said something about a strange people living in the woods.'

"You're one of the Eldar, and you live here? In this wood?"

The Elf nodded and tried not to show his amusement. "That's right." 

He began to walk towards the stream, graceful and elegant with his movements. Lyndis believed certainly that this... Elf could be thousands of years old, he was so sure with every gesture and every word. He was slow when he spoke, but not annoyingly so, and she guessed it was because he had forever. Lyndis wasn't sure if she envied him though, who could bear to live eternally? Every day would be inconsequential, every stranger was nobody new, though perhaps she was an exception?

The golden flames had flocked around him, reflecting on his silver robes and hair. "Are there more like you?" She asked, watching as he knelt over the creek and picked up her abandoned waterskin. He shook it, not having a drop land on himself, and screwed the top shut after taking a sip. Lyndis grimaced slightly, that was completely unhygienic.

When he came back to her and held it out, she practically snatched it back. All he did was condescendingly reach over her shoulder, and begun to pat Kappi's head.

Kappi bared his teeth at first but allowed him to continue when the Elf scratched behind his ear. And, to the horror of Lyndis, even began to wag his tail and growl appreciatively. Traitor! The most worrying thing, however, was that, while leaning over her shoulder with one arm, he had her caged against her own companion. He towered over her, making Lyndis shrink back into Kappi's fur. But the Ulfur was enjoying himself so much that he didn't notice.

Lyndis gulped, his eyes were so compelling, and he stared straight at her, amused by her reaction. He leaned down close to her face and said: "There are many, though I myself am one of a kind."

He removed his hand from Kappi and stood straighter, but he did not back away and chose to keep this close proximity. Lyndis was too prideful to step away, she would try her hardest not to allow him any control over her actions. 

"You are tense little one," he said, "Do I intimidate you?"

Lyndis growled deep, and for the first time showed the sharp canines in her mouth, which made the Elf step back slightly. "You are only a head taller than me Elf, but I can change that if you wish."

He chuckled and lifted her sword casually to examine it, touching the edge and testing the sharpness. He seemed satisfied and calm, but he threw the blade into the ground with a swift and sudden movement. Lyndis jumped back and knocked into Kappi who curled himself around her protectively. "And what would you use?" He tilted his head mockingly.

"Perhaps the Direwolf behind me."

He smirked and turned his back on Lyndis. The Elf walked over to the creek again and plucked a small batch of the fern bush. Meanwhile, Lyndis crept up to her sword and pulled it, granted with great difficulty, out of the ground, returning to her defensive stance. 

When he turned around and glided towards them again, it seemed he didn't even notice than the sword was in her hands. But he took the shrubs and threw them away to the side. Lyndis gave him a confused look but was almost knocked over when Kappi jumped towards the plant. His huge paws played with it and pushed it around, and he smelt it with excitement.

She looked at him with horror, and then at the Elf with anger. He simply raised his hands sarcastically when she pointed her weapon at him. "I merely want a conversation, and that cannot happen when you continue threatening me."

She snorted at him and lifted her sword higher. "Then why, may I inquire, did you allow me to retrieve my weapon? And why would you turn your back on me so assuredly?"

Smirking, the Elf came closer but maintained a respectful distance before he answered, "You are curious. And the cat will not kill the mouse which it has ensnared until it is satisfied." It was the truth. But the Elf knew how to persuade people and knew that the best course of action was to convince them first, not to do what he wanted, but that it was their idea to do so.

People became defensive and adamant about their position when they felt as though they had no choice, or that someone was manipulating them. And so the Elf allowed her to reclaim her sword. But she could not have too much power, then she would become self-assured; distracting the dog was a necessary evil.

But overall 'Balance' was the key.

"You have not told me your name." Lyndis was tempted to try an run him through, but she knew better now than to attack him. He was simply teasing her and obviously wasn't going to kill her... Yet.

What was a cat anyway? Or a mouse for that matter? Which one was she?

Lyndis thought that the Elf meant to imply she was the one who needed satisfying, but she was not entirely sure if it was the other way around or not.  
Why did this creature invoke so many questions!?

"And I don't think I will."

She lowered the blade but did not sheathe it, standing taller and more confident. But it was just a cover to hide the curiosity and suspicion beneath. The Elf glanced over to Kappi who looked as though he was trying to roll himself into the shrub. The Ulfur returned his gaze and wagged his tail, seeming more like a puppy than a fully grown Direwolf. He came over and let the Elf ruffle his fur before looking to her with hopeful eyes.

It was so out of place that she would find it almost comedic in any other circumstance.

But she was only confused. She did not always she trust Kappi's judgement, he was an animal after all (though a sentient one), and right now, Kappi was trusting the Elf. Why would he do that? Minutes earlier he seemed ready to kill him. What was that plant? There must be some sort of sorcery involved.

With the sly grin on the Elf's stunningly handsome face, sorcery did not seem all that weird of an explanation for her companion's behavior.

"That's not very courteous." The Elf raised his brow at her.

"Neither is sneaking up on people and attacking them unprovoked." She whistled and Kappi left the Elf to join her side obediently, but not before nudging the Elf gently and receiving yet another pat on the head.

"Twas not unprovoked, you threw a knife at me. Sheathe your weapon, and we can have a civilized conversation, is that okay?"

Lyndis stared at him blankly and wondered. Was it okay? No, it most certainly was not. Her father would have her head on a pike if he learnt about this. He'd no doubt feed her to the ice-drakes beyond the Forodwaith as was custom for traitors among their kind. Daughter or not, he had two other heirs anyway.

She had the evenings to herself, meaning she could generally do whatever she pleased, but her people were forbidden to interact with others. It would be completely against the rules, and should she break those rules, it would be a sign of outright rebellion and disobedience. Never, in her knowledge, had anyone disobeyed the chieftain directly and survived. 

She put her sword away and grinned at him.

"Very well then."

May 29, 2941 TA (current day)

\--------------------------

It has been thirteen days, almost two weeks since she joined this suicide mission. Thirteen days of listening to non-stop complaining from the Dwarves and thirteen days of seething in silence. Her relationship with them had not gotten very much better, she didn't talk with them, and neither had their relationship with Bilbo, save perhaps Fili, Kili, Bofur and Balin. But she was able to get time to herself and claimed that she was 'scouting the path ahead' whenever she needed to get away from their horrid smell and horrid voices.

Gandalf had planned out this entire journey it seemed, he had acquired a mare for her to ride while the company had stayed in Bree. It was a shorter horse, about fourteen and a half hands to the wither. Its coat was chocolate roan, with black stockings, mane and tail and the odd white dots along her back. 

She was kind enough and Lyndis enjoyed her company the most. She had the most important quality any companion should have... She didn't talk much. And she didn't whine or complain either.

The weather had been fine until today, it began to turn cold and wet. Lyndis didn't mind that much, but the rain soaked her coat and made it heavy to wear, and her hair clung to her face and neck. But the Dwarves minded, they minded a lot and didn't miss any opportunity to tell Gandalf so.

"Mr Gandalf!" Dori's voice sounded from the back of the group. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf called back over his shoulder with a bellow, "It is raining master Dwarf! And it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Lyndis, who rode ahead, chuckled lightly. She'd been wanting to twist their ears for quite some time.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another Wizard!" Lyndis pondered then. She knew that the Istari's powers were less about altering things or conjuring great spells and weapons of destruction. 

They were not meant to be great warriors, they were advisors and care-takers. But she had always wondered why they took the old forms that they did. It made them look more trustworthy certainly, and made people underestimate them, something that you'd never repeat, but she wondered if there was another reason.

"Are there any?" Lyndis heard Bilbo ask.

"What?"

"Other Wizards?" Lyndis knew that there were, but she'd actually never met any asides from Gandalf and Radagast. Alatar and Pallando were scarcely known of, but Lyndis had heard while in the town of Bree that they had ridden off long ago and never returned. Saruman she was aware of. He was the most powerful supposedly and studied into the works of Sauron, servant of Morgoth. 

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. Y'know I've quite forgotten their names."

Lyndis thought again of the Wizards physical forms, Gandalf had apparently (she didn't quite believe him) forgotten the names of two of his colleagues. It was quite worrying really, she didn't want to risk him forgetting something important. 

"And who is the fifth?"

Gandalf turned to look at Bilbo properly. "Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

Bilbo nodded and Lyndis chuckled again when she heard him say: "Is he a great Wizard or is he... more like you?"

Gandalf looked quite abashed but did not rise to the offence, "I think he is a very great Wizard. In his own way. He's a gentle soul and prefers the company of animals to others."

'He's not the only one,' thought Lyndis.

"He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East. And a good thing too. For always evil is looking to find a foothold in this world."

......................................................

After about six miles of riding, it had stopped raining and the sky was clear again, but it was darkening. Gandalf directed them to a green slope and Lyndis followed behind begrudgingly. But when they arrived, Gandalf dismounted his horse and walked stiffly over to what appeared to be the ruins of an old house. The place reeked with the decay of wood and other substances.

Gandalf looked around solemnly. "An old farmer and his family used to live here," he mumbled.

Lyndis too dismounted and allowed her mare, who she had named Matturi, to graze. She walked over to Gandalf while hearing Thorin declare that they would be camping here tonight. Lyndis didn't necessarily like this idea, the house, the area, all seemed to give her an uneasy feeling, and she glanced around suspiciously. Gandalf spoke her mind.

"I think it would be wiser to move on."

She completely agreed with this statement, but the next one had her blood boiling.

"We could make for the hidden valley." 

Lyndis stiffened, pure and unadulterated fury roared in her mind, but she calmed herself and swallowed it down. However, she could not maintain an impassive face, her features pinched and she scowled at Gandalf. The hidden valley? He would take her and the company to Imladris? To that home of prissy Elves who believe that they know what's best for people. To those heathens who would separate a mother and her son?

She took a deep breath and wiped her face. She knew why they'd done what they did and knew that she should be thankful. But it didn't mean that she wanted to see any of them ever again! Not even the 'golden-haired champion' whose charms were infectious. No, he had tried comforting her, and that was something that she didn't want or need.

Gandalf glanced side-long at Lyndis who was glaring at him openly and hoped she would remain silent. But she didn't need to, Thorin had the same idea. 

"I told you already. I will not go near that place."

Thorin stepped into the house and Gandalf followed him, Lyndis simply leant against a burnt post and listened. "Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice."

'And an earfull of how irresponsible your decisions are.' Lyndis thought darkly.

"We don't need their advice." Thorin snarled through his teeth, and Lyndis couldn't agree more. She smirked and Gandalf shot her an irritated look.

"We have a map that we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us." He added softly, clearly trying his hardest to convince Thorin.

"Yes, he's excellent at helping people." She stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Lyndis knew that they needed the map to get into Erebor, but why did they have to go to Elrond of all people? Surely there was someone else? Anyone.

Though she wasn't entirely against not going to anyone, perhaps she could convince the Dwarves to go to the mountain anyway and then when they give up trying to get inside, she could abandon this quest and go find her son. They wouldn't even have to wake the Dragon. What a brilliant plan indeed!

"No matter what you say Lyndis or what you think, Lord Elrond only did for you what he believed was best at the time." Thorin glanced at her with a confused stare, he'd had no idea she had a history with Elves, the Elves of Imladris no less. Thorin was curious and suspicious of this history and wondered if he could truly trust her, or Gandalf for that matter.

"Indeed." And Lyndis said no more on the matter. She fell silent and allowed them to resume their conversation.

"It seems that I am not the only one who is against this Gandalf. When the Dragon attacked Erebor, what help came from the Elves? The Orcs plundered Moria, desecrated our sacred homes. The Elves looked on and did nothing!"

Gandalf sighed, the stubbornness of Dwarves, and Lyndis! They would rather slice their own hand than consider listening to another perspective. "You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." He said. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past!"

Thorin glared up at him. "I did not know they were yours to keep."

Lyndis had been quite amused by this, she and Thorin had more in common than she had first thought. Though, from what she'd seen so far, she had a much better sense of direction.

But she hardly believed a Dwarf to be in any place to judge others for not helping when called for. They preferred to hide in their halls of stone and gold, pawing over gems and the like, to going out of their way to help others. And she spoke from experience.  
Dwarves were greedy, and that's all there is to them she decided.

The two turned away from each other and Gandalf shook his head as he angrily stormed off. "Is everything alright?" Bilbo asked, pausing his occupation with patting Myrtle's head. "Gandalf where are you going?"

He was mumbling and groaning as he walked away but at Bilbo's question he stated crossly: "To seek the company of the only one around here who has any sense."

Lyndis crossed her arms while she watched him leave.

"And who's that?"

"Myself Mr Baggins!"

It was quiet, but Lyndis heard it even from afar. "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

Thorin had stepped out of the house, still glaring at Gandalf's retreating form. "Come on Bombur, we're hungry."

And with that, most of the Dwarves began hustling about, Fili and Kili began to round up all the mounts, and the others prepared for a cold night which would be weakened with a warm stew. But Thorin turned back to face her with an inquisitive glance. And he stepped closer to where she leaned casually.

"What was Gandalf speaking of?" Lyndis looked down at him with a raised brow and a tilted head. He certainly wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"You and your kin are not the only ones who dislike the Elves. They have abandoned and betrayed many. Even themselves if the story of Feanor and his sons is true. I see no reason why it would not be though." She spoke firmly, not enjoying this subject but finding its discussion necessary. Lyndis knew she couldn't hide her past from the Dwarves forever, and a secret, almost nonexistent part of her wished that someday she wouldn't have to try. But she would, for now, she'd let them know what they wanted to know but would not say more.

Leave it to them to make their own assumptions and theories. It mattered not to her.

"And you are one of those people?" Thorin asked.

She narrowed her eyes; "Yes."

He straightened himself, trying harder to meet her eyes. She did not make it easy for him. "Then you understand?"

Lyndis gave him a small nod. "Of course I do. Lord Elrond especially believes that because he knows many things and has lived many years, that you should give a rat's arse about his opinion."

Thorin chuckled deeply, and odd sound to Lyndis's ears. "You don't I assume."

She shook her head slowly and allowed Thorin to continue with his questions. "You have met more Elves than just those in the valley haven't you?" His question was serious and required a serious answer, so she nodded and spoke gravely. "I have met many throughout my lifetime, and not many have proven themselves decent."

The Elves had skills and abilities beyond what is physically possible for any other race, and many can craft seemingly magical objects. They were amazing beings, but this made them prideful. Some of them just hid it better. 

Elves, in Lyndis's opinion, also liked to stall things. They lived forever and so felt no need to discuss or do things with great haste. It was terribly frustrating, though she knew that, over the years, she'd started becoming more and more like them, in the sense that the years flew past and every day seemed fleeting. It was a horrifying prospect.

"What did they do to you?" Thorin asked carefully, glancing over at where the company had already begun cooking the stew and the smell wafted over to where they stood. The sky was getting darker and the smoke from the fire rose high into the air.

"Let's just say that one befriended me when I was young, then betrayed me and my family and people paid the price. The final price." She looked away from him and stared into the flickering yellow of the fire, and the sparks that rose from it. 

"Yes Thorin, I would say that I hate Elves even more than you."


	5. An Unspoken Covenant, And If It Don't Look Like Mutton Again Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for taking so long to publish this chapter, it's been months!
> 
> I am not entirely happy with this chapter, but I thought I should get it out there regardless, enjoy reading!

August 14th, 86 TA (Shire Reckoning)  
\-------------------------------------------------

"My Lord."

Yet again, it seemed, that Narchon would insist on pestering him with inconsequential matters. More musings of his most likely, ones that the Sinda thought so extravagant that he needed to indulge the whole wood regarding what he thought about a particular subject.

Thranduil was not trying to be cruel to his kin. Well, if he was he would not have cared much anyway. But the King truly did value and admire a mind as sharp as Narchon's. He was a treasure in that respect, but Thranduil found him quite lacking in many other areas.

He had a rather irritating and often frustrating quality about him. His ideas were always so grand and spectacular that they often bordered on folly and stupidity. And it was as though he had an insatiable desire to pick things apart and judge them unfairly.  
Thranduil realized, of course, that this habit of his was simply apart of his nature and something that most Elves fell prey to in the end.

After living for so long and seeing so much sorrow and hatred and rage and bitterness; his kind often felt inclined to change something. So that the years would not pass by as days did or the other way around. Bringing up new ideas and challenging old ones was not an uncommon pass-time for those of the Eldar. Neither was breaking apart experiences and trying to discover their true nature. 

Love itself and the way that people loved was up for scrutiny.

Thranduil himself often did this, but after meeting her; Lyndis, his view of such behaviour had changed dramatically.

\-----

They'd been in the forest together, as they always were, when a beam of light had poked through the trees. Lyndis and himself were laying in the glade, and the evening sun was soon to disappear behind the mountains.

Kappi had layed on the ground first and began rolling in the grass, Lyndis soon followed though she was not so undomesticated while Thranduil followed suit. And it was at that moment, not a short time after, with the three of them resting on the green carpet of the woodland, that the sun moved at a particular speed and to a particular place. Then, through a small gap in the thick canopy, a small ray of light was cast onto the place between he and Lyndis.

They both turned their heads to look at it and the particles it exposed in the air, but Thranduil managed to capture her gaze. With her head turned to the right, and his to the left, their eyes found each other.  
The whole world looked different to Thranduil whenever he saw her; her voice reminded him of something he'd been trying to remember all his life. And simply a few minutes with her was more precious to him than all of the gems, gold, songs and dances of his people.  
Thranduil had long since realized that he was, as they say, 'in love'.

It was as if his soul had stopped the search it had been on for a time that feels like forever, as if it no longer sought a path to tread on, nor a destination to arrive to. He had found her.  
And she had captivated him so easily, her moral quandaries and fanciful ideals and the naive passion in which she spoke of them had taken up a permanent residence within him.  
How did she do it anyway? Live each day with such molten and fervent zest, taking life as it was and taking it vehemently.

"You are immortal," she would say, "You couldn't possibly understand. When one's life is not a certainty and is, in fact, guaranteed to be removed, they must learn very quickly to be thankful and gleeful, lest they be forlorn and desolate and without purpose, and therefore without the satisfaction that comes with fulfilling that purpose."

Thranduil had never seen her finite mortality as a positive thing, nay he hadn't conceived any thought to there being any merits to it whatsoever. Lyndis was right though, he couldn't understand, and when he'd told her so she simply laughed and held his hand, his was considerably larger and yet she grasped it firmly, not seeming to realise how Thranduil jumped slightly and how his pulse quickened.

"No, I think you do actually, Thranduil, but you do not comprehend. This difference is akin to that of sympathy and empathy; one is merely a... perception of sorts, a sense of commiseration towards they whom you sympathise with. The other is a more personal matter; while being sympathetic entails the cognitive understanding of the other's sorrow, showing empathy means placing yourself in the perspective of another and truly experiencing their emotions. This is usually only possible if you yourself have gone through something similar."

Lyndis studied the flesh of his hand, as though trying to vivisect it with her eyes, still not realizing how Thranduil watched her intently.

"Likewise, I may understand that you are immortal, and infinite in a way dissimilar to myself in that your fëa is tied to this world and mine is not, but I cannot truly comprehend what that immortality entails, and how you experience life."

Looking away and smiling gently, with a dimple forming on her left cheek and her hair falling in her face she continued, "I must die," she said.

"I must die, so why would I die lamenting the inevitable? Does anyone then hinder me from going with smiles and cheerfulness and contentment?  
My days are numbered, I must use them to throw open the windows of my soul and my heart to the sun. For if I do not... Well, the sun will soon set, and I shall go with it never having felt the light."

Thranduil reached out slowly and turned her to face him, tucking her hair away behind her ear, "Then let yourself love me."

She raised her head to look at him, and Thranduil met her eyes with an odd contradiction of both despondence and zeal. He knew what she was trying to convey, and could not except it, would not except it. 

"I do not indulge in dreams of having what I cannot, but I do remember the blessings I do possess and thankfully think about how much I would crave them if they were not mine. Most people ebb and flow in wretchedness between the fear of death and the hardships of life; they are unwilling to live and yet they do not know how to die.  
I am grateful that I have these moments with you, and how I wish that they could last forever, but forever is something only you can comprehend. And I, like those Elven Kingdoms of old, will fade away though you will endure."

Lyndis smiled genuinely at him, though it was strained and obviously forced, "I wish upon you no more suffering than necessary."

Thranduil took ahold of her shoulders firmly, his eyes narrowing and brows furrowing. A sharp pain was felt in his chest, Lyndis was the missing part of him, she completed in him what he had never before thought was lacking. He was angry and pensive, desolate and cold and sorrowful for all those things which he had witnessed and been apart of in earlier ages. All the death and destruction had taken its toll on him and he now was violently suspicious of strangers.

But Lyndis was as an all-consuming fire, for all that she lived in the snow, and she was passionate and beautiful; in her heart there was intense yearning to learn of the things of the world and the things outside it. Yes she was prideful, and brutal in her honesty and manner of speaking, and she could be bitter and sarcastic and cruel, but there also was tenderness and unyielding loyalty which took home in her heart.

"Then stay with me."

No one had ever wanted his love, and he had never felt in the slightest inclined to give it away. He needed no one. No one but Lyndis, it seemed, who had given him no choice in the matter. She'd strutted (tumbled) into his life and lured him in like a fish to bait, like a bear to honey, like a moth to a flame.

Does the candle pity the moth which it has ensnared?

What was most horrifying was what Thranduil knew to be true. He did have a choice. And he could have chosen to walk away and cast her out from his domain. But he'd let it happen, he'd wanted it to happen. Why would he wish this torment and misery upon himself? 

"O My Beloved," he wanted to say; "If every moment of my life is to be shared with you, my aching heart would find peace. I wish to adorn you with the finest of silks and the grandest of treasures. Not in a thousand years could I express how much my heart wants you. How much it adores you, and how much it desires to cherish you.

When we part I no longer feel as myself. My whereabouts are with you, my love, take me with you please. A thing must be one before it can be sundered; must be connected before it can be severed. And from the moment we met, with your eyes so cold and full of pride and sorrow, our hearts and minds both, connected and became one.

Through each other we have grown better my love, I have changed you as you have changed me.  
You were once cold and calculating and you are now warm and affectionate, to none except me who your heart loves, to me who your mind wishes gone.  
I was once proud and arrogant, and you have tempered my heart and made me love you more than myself.

You alone humble me without humiliating me. You alone exalt me without flattering me. You alone challenge me without angering me. 

But you alone look at me without seeing me. You alone touch me without feeling me. Why can thee not know me truly? Is this unfathomable doom mine for eternity? For if you knew, if only you knew, that I am King, that I rule this wood in which we stand, you would surely leave, and I will fall into ruin and desolation.

You are dangerous, my heart if only you knew the hurt and joy your words fill me with. None have ever affected me so. And I know, if only you'd ask, I would be yours for eternity.

But you are also fair my beloved. And pleasant. And I wish to take you away with me; my fair one, so that I can reveal to you my realm and my domain. You shall rule by me, rule me and be ruled by me. Be with me, and for me, and of me. We will be one in flesh and soul as Illuvatar would have it.

I want to spend an eternity of love with you. You will be my Queen, and I your King.

Through the day, during which we are parted, my soul looks for your presence, for your comfort.  
But you are not there, you are away in the mountains, on those snowy peaks so far away.  
But when I look for thee in the forest in which we met, in the evening sun; I find you who my heart loves. And I desire to hold you and not let go.  
Then when your eyes close and your body stills I watch over thee. And my shadow encases you, that no one may wake you till you please.

I am a creature of intense desire. My love for you pulsates within me every waking moment, and my heart is filled with a hungry yearning. In times before, when our love was young, you would run from me, and I would chase you. But now I grow weary my love. I am old, and my heart is tired and aching.

And someday, when you are old and the days of your life are spent, I will be there beside you as you pass from this world. And when you are gone, I will lie down at your side and die of grief. I have foolishly let myself love you, and yet I cannot revoke the card I have drawn, I do not want to."

He did not say any of these things despite how truthful they were. He knew Lyndis, and he knew that she was not one to be swayed by courtly words and sentimental promises. For he knew she felt as he did, she'd told him as much, and she still was denying him what he wished for, denying herself. She'd told him of her responsibility to her people, those who treated her with disdain, while he would shower her in all the love and praise she wished. But alas, if he wanted to keep her (he did), her mind would be the object of his conquest. The castle he must lay siege too.

"If someone is able to show me that what I do, or think is mistaken, I will happily change; for I seek the truth, by which no one was ever truly harmed mind you. Because it is the person who continues in his self-deception and ignorance who is harmed." Lyndis had said to him when they'd been discussing the virtue of honesty. 

All he had to do now, was whisper words of wisdom in her ear, tell her that though their lives were at odds, they could be brought together regardless.

"Thranduil, I have been cruel to us both by letting this go on for as long as it has, can you not understand? Would you have me marry you, leave my people for surely they would kill me, and live here amongst your kin? And even if your King accepted me, my life would be there and gone within the blink of an eye to them, to you.  
Oh let go Thranduil! Would you still hold me so fiercely, so strongly when I am old and frail? When my skin is thin and wrinkly and my hair is gone? When my bones are more brittle than glass?"

Overpowering Lyndis was not difficult physically, but oh how he loathed hearing her speak in such a manner. She was mourning, she was hurt, she was angry, and not at him - at least in a normal sense - but rather at the situation. And he understood, he 'comprehended' her feelings. For why indeed should this be so? Why should their conflicting natures have such a massive effect on their ability to be together?

"And would you still think me beautiful? And would you love my mind even as I begin to forget your name? And what of our children? Should they grow up immortal or not, they will be outcasts! If I even live long enough to have children! Let go!"

"Lyndis," he said calmly even as Lyndis thrashed about in his arms like a fish out of water. Kappi had long since awoken from his slumber, sensing the heightened emotions of his mistress and preparing to defend her. Though at seeing the situation properly there was almost understanding in the wolf's silver eyes that gazed into Thranduil's own. There was warning, but there was also trust.

And so Kappi simply stood there, seemingly shaking his head at Lyndis's emotional outburst while Thranduil soothingly ran his fingers through her hair and savoured the feel of her in his arms.

"Listen to me Lyndis, for but a moment. Please."

Holding onto his arms were they circled around her shoulders, Lyndis began to calm herself, taking deep breaths and staring away into the forest. "I apologise," she said; "I do not mean to hurt you, I have let my emotions run away with me and ruin my equanimity in a moment of poor self-restraint."  
Thranduil knew that when Lyndis was embarrassed or upset, she tended to make her emotions seem like evil parasites that were to be removed carefully from her body, lest they devour her from the inside, and he wondered if this was perhaps the true reason behind her hesitation. She saw her love for him as something unnatural and unwanted, it was pleasant but distracting. She'd always try her best to maintain her 'tranquillity' and forget that she was a human. Thranduil wished to know why she was like this, Lyndis had told him small amounts of what was expected and required among her people's culture. They were passionate people when it came to combat and challenge, but matters of the heart and mind were not to be discussed.

Thranduil pulled Lyndis down to the forest floor with him, both facing each other while on their knees, and took her face in his hands. Long had there been unspoken affection between them, they were not daft and could recognize the signs of the others developing feelings. For a long time, neither of them had done anything about it, both fearing that if it was brought to the topic of a conversation, and they'd misjudged the other with some kind of false hope in mind, that this companionship would end. And they had embraced each other, but never had he held her so.

And Thranduil knew himself, and he knew that he could not be satisfied with friendship any longer.

He desired to know her, and have her know him in the most intimate way possible, and knew not why his voice failed him each time that he had tried to make his love known.

"I must tell you Lyndis of my regard for you, though you may not ask for it. But first I shall ask you this: would this hesitance which you display be so if you were to live three thousand years? Or ten thousand even? Remember, my dearest, that no one loses any other life than that which they now live, nor lives any other life than that which they now lose.  
And so the longest and the shortest life are thus brought to the same, for the present is the same to all."

Lyndis's face was troubled, her eyes wide and searching, and he held her face with tenderness and care. "Forget everything else Lyndis, keep ahold of this alone and remember it: Each of us 'lives' now only in this brief instant, for 'has lived' or 'will live' are matters of past or future, one has been lived already and the other is not certain or is impossible to see."

"Not necessarily," she answered, "Look back over the past, with all its mighty kingdoms that rose and fell, and you can foresee the future too."

Bringing her closer and shaking his head Thranduil chuckled lightly, "Very well then. Yourself and I are not the first Lyndis, there have been many before us who have had our misfortune, yet they stood together and loved each other despite their natures.   
I have known them personally, and because I knew love not at the time I asked her: "Why dost thou do it? Thy beloved Beren will die and ye will be left alone, why should thou continue in thy doom? And even should you be wed, it will be miserable." And she laughed at me and replied: "How many times should people seek to tell me so? I say unto you that I would rather be unhappy with him then happy on any other term, better our two hearts to be broken together than whole apart." And I understand her now Lyndis. For what could be worse?"

And, on the forest floor, under the thick canopies and next to the trickling stream, there passed between them an unspoken covenant, a promise that was in their hearts and could not be communicated to the other through mere words.

Lyndis sighed and her eyes closed, and her body relaxed in his embrace, "What could be worse indeed? Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation, or the contemplation of it. It may well be better for you in the end, for you are my concern, not death, to have loved me and lost me than never to have had the chance to love me at all. And I myself could not have lived with it besides in anguish."

A wide grin came to grace Thranduil's face. Lyndis also smiled, it was small but brighter than any he'd thus far seen. And within a short time, both he and his beloved had gone from evident distress to some kind of pure happiness for lack of a more accurate word.

"Thank you, my love, you won't be sorry, I swear."

Lyndis gave him an incredulous look, "Sorry?!" She said, "I'm sorry already! And do wipe that smug grin off your face Thranduil, it is most unbecoming."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at her, "Unbecoming?" He asked, "You are the first to say so Lyndis, I've been told that my smile is a rare though pleasant sight."

She shook her head sorrowfully, shaking his hands from her face, and looked at him with pity. "Oh my dear Thranduil, what people must you surround yourself with... To think that none of them are honest with you! Do not worry, never will I lie to you for something as trivial as your feelings."

"Lyndis!"

"Yes, my love?" She said innocently, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips mockingly.

"Your words will get you nowhere!" He growled at her with a playful warning in his pale blue eyes that were so much like hers.

"Asides from under your skin it would seem!"

Lyndis stood up immediately and began running, cackling to herself when she heard Thranduil grunt and chase after her. Her long hair swept around her as she darted between the trees, flowing like a river of snow. Laughing like the water of the stream as it tripped and fell over stones and buzzing like the fireflies, Lyndis dashed away from him.

And he could not help but smile, unbecoming or not, for her joy was his delight, even if it was at his expense. She was what he needed; nearly a year ago she had arrived in his forest and never before had he been brought such blissful pleasure by someone's presence. If she was beside him, filling his days with love, beauty, wisdom and good humour, he felt as though he could face any war or any dark lord with gladness in his heart.

But in the mind of Thranduil there was uncertainty and guilt, for he knew that he had deceived her, and that secrets were soon to be revealed.  
\----

"Yes, Narchon? For what reason do you come to me?"

Turning to his counselor and raising a brow, the Elvenking stood tall and concrete as a pillar of stone, and he was cold in his disposition. In the fine robes and silks of his people he was clad, and he wore silver and copper, and upon his golden head there was a crown devised from wood and leaves.

Narchon had dressed in his usual fashion, with short robes of black and gold and a small brooch shaped as a raven with an eye of topaz pinned to his chest. It would be considered quite unnatural for one of the Sindar or even the Silvan to dress in such a manner, but Narchon hailed from Nan-Elmoth and his father was steward to Eöl the Dark before his death. He and his father had come to Doriath and there met Oropher, and became his friends. 

The King himself had never grown any fondness for Narchon, or his sire, but he respected him and his judgment and counsel was wise on occasion. But regardless of the King's thoughts of him, he was of noble blood and therefore had a place among his high court.

"I mean to discuss with you, my King, your suggestion of sending excavation parties into the Grey Mountains." 

May 29th, 2941 TA (Current Day)  
\-------------------------------------------

"He's been a long time," Bilbo said worriedly, "Lyndis too, do you think they'll come back? They can't just leave us!"

Bofur, who'd been busy with dishing out dinner to the Dwarven company answered him back in a heedless manner, "He's a wizard, who'd begrudge him the right to do as he chooses? And as for the lass, it wouldn't make much of a difference if she did leave, she barely eats, barely drinks, certainly doesn't talk and when she does it's not very pleasant at all."

Bilbo nodded absentmindedly, looking out over the hills for any sign of a grey hat or a white head, and hardly registered Bofur trying to regain his attention, two bowls in hand, "Hey Bilbo, take this to the lads would ya?" 

He did as he was asked, all the while looking back over his shoulder as though his friends would appear the moment he turned away. The thought gave him pause for it was an odd thought indeed, Lyndis being his friend, and Bilbo decided that not even he was ready for her to be given such a title. It was of course true that she and himself had talked more than once about truly interesting topics, but she was so completely impersonal in her disposition that any contemplation of there being rapport between them was out of the question.

Still, rather foolishly he thought, Bilbo couldn't help feel uneasy on her behalf. She was a grown woman though, and a wise one at that, she could most certainly take care of herself.

And indeed she could, for at this very moment Lyndis had been contemplating the different ways in which she might kill a Troll. She had followed her nose like a bloodhound, not long after Gandalf had taken his leave of the company, without a word to anyone and discovered a Troll hoard within frighteningly close distance of where the Dwarves had made camp. And not a great deal further than that a 'small' campsite around which three Trolls were seated.

Each had a tired look in their eyes, no doubt because they had just woken with the setting of the sun. Their stink was horrendous, even without her heightened senses Lyndis was sure she could have still smelt them out. It was a mixture of rotting flesh and decay, along with their own natural stench, and Lyndis had to focus on not fainting from it.

"Bert!" One of them shrieked like a dying gull, Lyndis covered her ears instinctively.

"What you want from me eh? It's always me doin' the work 'round 'ere! You need to pull your weight!"

Bert. Lyndis recognized this name, had heard these voices before and felt the exact same dark amusement from watching them bicker before. She sighed and shook her head even as they each pushed each other around and argued like children, for she already had the pleasure of meeting these particular Trolls. She also remembered her surprise at seeing Trolls so far from the Ettenmoors.

Although, the last time she'd encountered Bert, William, and Tom, she'd been undergoing a rescue mission. A young man named Landan if she recalled correctly, Lyndis had barely managed to get him out alive and back to his lover.

Landan had broken away from his party and chased after the band of orcs they'd been hunting if the story she'd been told was accurate. According to him, he'd lost them shortly after reaching the Trollshaws, and when it'd begun to rain, he'd fallen into a ditch and broken his leg in the process. 

By the time Lyndis found him, William had held him aloft in the air by his arm and lowering him into a large pot of boiling water, not caring in the slightest of the way Landan thrashed and cried out. Knowing she could not possibly defeat them all by herself, Lyndis had gone a different route.

Convincing Trolls that she was a servant of the Sauron and that they were, therefore, allies was a rather peculiar way, she could admit, of saving the life of a Northern ranger. Convincing Trolls that the Dark Lord himself had given her orders to round up as many rangers as possible and take them to Mordor was slightly more challenging. And convincing Trolls to let their evening snack go was considerably difficult as well.

She'd managed though, and the Trolls had reluctantly released Landan into her custody. It was true that she'd deceived them with a rather basic lie, but Trolls were never considered to be among the wisest of the creatures of Arda. And Landan, the poor lad, had been convinced himself and had tried to kill her before she'd had the chance to explain the situation. Lyndis simply dropped him on the floor, his body falling in a heap, while she disclosed her position as a mercenary.

They'd actually been a rather agreeable bunch, despite that their favourite kind of meat of that of man. And now that Lyndis actually had time to consider a plan of action, she could decide on a way to kill them.

Poison was the blatantly obvious method that came to her mind. Tom, William, and Bert were each rather fond of that 'liquid' which they called grog. But there was far more to this situation than what she'd originally thought.

'How much poison would be required to kill a Troll of this size?' She pondered. 'I do not doubt that they wouldn't smell anything I placed in their mugs, thank Eru, but have the Trolls developed immunities over the years which I am not aware of? It seems as though everything I grow assured of comes back to bite me in the arse at one point or another.'

There was one very efficient poison she knew grew around to these parts though, black berries known by most as Eriador's apple. One alone was enough to kill a child, three an adult.  
If Lyndis was to guess, she'd perhaps need twenty berries per Troll, though the name does not suggest it they were quite small, and Lyndis need only sneak them into the grog without their knowledge to successfully kill them.

With her plan in mind, Lyndis left them and began seeking her deadly weapon, chuckling at the sound of the Trolls still bickering.

Meanwhile, Bilbo had managed to find the Dwarven Princes and attempted to give them each their respective bowl of stew. They were both troubled though, "Two of the ponies are missing Bilbo," Killi said not a moment after his arrival.

"I'm sorry, what?" How do two animals simply disappear?

"We were supposed to be looking after them you see." Neither of them looked at Bilbo, simply staring at what he supposed to be a now lacking herd with rather pale faces. "We had sixteen," Killi continued his brother's words, "And now there's fourteen."

...........................................................

With red-stained hands and a pouch full of Eriador's apples, Lyndis made her way surely to where she knew the Trolls would be, that is assuming they hadn't done her job for her and killed each other.

But of course, that was far too much to ask.

"Aye! Put me down!"

Far, far too much.

Before she could even see the Troll's camp Lyndis's ears picked up the sound of Dwarves, their shrieks and protests could wake their cousins in the Blue Mountains at this volume. She cringed, violent agitation flickering across her nerves. Not in a long time had she been so irritated, so unfathomably angry. Of course, the Dwarves had to ruin everything, had to go get themselves killed. If one of them survived she was nigh on considering killing them herself!

"Let me go!"

Internally screaming, running her hands through her hair and rubbing her temples Lyndis was unconsciously smearing the red Eriador's apple juice around her face, and by the time she'd reached the camp and realized what she'd done she saw some of the Dwarves tied to a spit and being turned over the fire like some fat pig. And goodness was their yells painful to hear, ear-splitting would be accurate.

"If you're going to cook 'em like pigs!" Lyndis began, strutting out of the tree cover and right into the middle of the camp not caring in the least for her appearance and wielding a convincing accent that made it sound like Black Speech was her mother tongue. "Best stick an apple in their mouths too while you're at it! I have to thank you though, it certainly made tracking them easier."

Both the Trolls and the Dwarves turned their heads to her immediately, it was almost comical to have that large of a gathering completely shocked and staring directly at her.

William thumped his way towards her while the Dwarves were yelling some unidentifiable wishes for rescue or whatnot, there may have been a few insults thrown in also. "Lyndis wasn't it?" The Troll asked while Lyndis promptly ignored the Dwarves, their questioning gazes and cries. 

"Lyndis! Come, help us!"

"What're you doing Lyndis! Run ya stupid lass!"

Lyndis gazed up at William calmly and with a fake smile, "William, I'm honoured to see that you and your companions remember me, by name at that!" She gave a small bow and the Trolls acknowledged her with small gestures of their own.

"Is it just me," said Tom, "Or are you watchin' us? And why you got blood on your face?" He looked at her suspiciously. Of course the intellect of a Troll was very much limited, so much so that Lyndis almost pitied them, but there was no denying that Tom knew, or at least had some idea, that she wasn't what she said. He was obviously the least mentally challenged of the group.

Lyndis ignored the latter question, "I work around this area when I am not serving Him personally, it is mere coincidence that we happened to meet again I'm afraid. But the irony of our reunion is too great for me to ignore!" Lyndis laughed loudly and it was a haunting sound, one which the Dwarves would never forget. It was almost sad, she supposed, that she'd grown to be so proficient at creating a mask and generating emotions. Years of hiding and creating entirely new personas had given her masterful skill.

She often wondered if anything she felt was true, or just another part of the personality she'd built.

"Yet again it seems you are about to consume the very thing which our Lord needs." Speaking of Sauron the Abhorred in such a manner left a foul taste on her tongue, but in order to keep up the lie, such speech was necessary. The Trolls did not seem to mind though, and the Dwarves knew not of whom she was speaking. In fact, they'd grown mostly quiet, save for a few grunts and moans which reminded Lyndis to hurry things along.

"Why would he need a bunch of Dwarves?" Bert questioned.

"Well for the war of course," Lyndis said, creating lies on the spot. "These here, are some of the finest Dwarven Craftsman you'd have ever laid your eyes on. He needs their expertise and their knack for utilizing the strongest of metals. His army will be greater than any we've seen, but only with the help of these Dwarves. I need them alive."

The three Trolls glanced at each other, seemingly coming to an agreement. Lyndis smirked in triumph when they turned back to her. "We'll let 'em go then."

They all cheered and yelled their thanks as Bert started putting the flames out, and breathing sighs of relief from the heat.

"Thank you lass!" 

"She's done it!" 

"One more thing though," Tom spoke up, he still had that suspicious look in his eye, though it was greatly subdued. "Tell the master 'bout us 'right? How we helped you."

Smiling yet again Lyndis answered, "I shall not leave out a single detail of your generosity. I thank you, for allowing myself and my companions to return to Mordor," from his place on the floor, in a sack (Lyndis was far too happy to see him so humiliated) Thorin's head perked up. "You may even keep the ponies to eat if you wish," Lyndis gave a devilish smile, "Though it will certainly delay us from reaching his Lordship within the preferred time-frame and he is most petrifying when he is angry."

Lyndis had learned long ago that to persuade (manipulate) somebody into doing what you wish, you must first make them believe that it was their idea to begin with. And the Trolls were no exception.

"Take 'em then," William spoke up, cowering slightly away from Tom, "I don't like 'orse much anyway."

The fire had now been successfully put out and most of the Dwarves were more focused on freeing themselves than on Lyndis's ongoing conversation, save a few.

And of course, the Dwarves yet again had to ruin everything. There was one dwarf who would not be so much as thankful, had not offered to her one word of gratitude. "Lyndis!" He yelled from where he was, still stuffed in a sack (Lyndis was restraining her laughter). "Who is this Lord which you speak of?"

Lyndis internally winced, he couldn't have asked her later when they were safe? Thorin was most likely about to ruin the entire lie. Should she not answer, suspicion would return to Tom's gaze she was sure, and he might see past the tale. But by telling the truth she was risking the Dwarves reacting in a way that did not fit with the story she'd given.

Again that vile taste was felt on her tongue, she could belch from the mere suggestion of these words being true. She looked at Thorin with warning clear in her eyes, hoping he would understand. "Our Lord Sauron of course, the true King of Arda."

The tension was already high in the air, pulling and flexing like a band, but she'd spoken those words it was as though a cord had snapped, every Dwarven face was turned towards her, each with similar fury and misunderstanding. The Dwarves started kicking and cursing at her, yelling profanities and squirming around in their bonds like worms in the ground. Lyndis's face paled, the blood-like berry juice still staining her hands and complexion and making her hair knot together.

"We'll never help you witch!"

"What are you thinking!"

"We'd rather die!"

Of course, they wouldn't understand! Of course, they were to dim-witted and inane to see the hints! What a fool she was to think they had the capability to even comprehend what she was doing! She didn't like the Dwarves and she didn't trust them and Lyndis was sure the feeling was mutual on their end, but the least they could do was question her afterward!

Just as she'd predicted Tom saw the dwarves reaction to the name of the Dark Lord and turned to her with a furious expression, the other two also seemed to realize the implications and began making their ways towards her, bludgeons in hand. 

"That little wench! She's a liar! Kill 'er!" 

And at that moment Lyndis knew what was needed, it was one of the easiest decisions she'd ever made. 

Run.


	6. Freedoms And Flirtations, And An Old... We're Not There Yet

**_March 11th, TA 85 (Shire Reckoning)_   
**

**\----------------------------------------------------**

"So." Lyndis began. "Perhaps I should start by asking whether or not you have a name." She held his eyes intently, searching for any sign of deceit.

The Elf, who had taken a casual position against a tree, his arms folded loosely across his chest, stared back at her. His eyes were equally discerning. "I am Thranduil." He said, and a slight smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "Have you reconsidered telling me yours?"

Lyndis supposed that it was only polite for her to do so, it was not as though her name was a secret or held any importance. Nor was it as though he could track her down using it. She and this Elf had seemed to have established a momentary truce, both being curious to learn about the other. What confused Lyndis the most was his claim to be of the Eldar, the Elves.

Those who she'd read about, in brief detail, were spoken of with reverence and awe. They were high beings whose knowledge and power was immense, and who the Men of Numenor respected and loved. This one, however, seemed so normal. Granted she knew nothing about him and he was obviously far more powerful and wonderous than she, but as he leaned against the tree, still awaiting her answer, he appeared almost... human, ironic as that was.

"Lyndis." She answered curtly.

"Lyndis." The Elf... Thranduil said slowly, his fair voice seemed to make her rather plain and simple name sound somehow mystical. He glanced up at her, his blue eyes sharp and piercing, then glanced sideways towards her 'faithful' companion. Kappi was looking at her; Lyndis was not sure if wolves could pout, but Kappi seemed to be pulling off the expression flawlessly. 

Having no idea whatever that plant was that the Elf had given to him and suspicious of its effect on the Direwolf, Lyndis had snatched it away and thrown it into the river, ending Kappi's apparent drug-induced euphoria. The Elf had just stood there amused as he watched her berate a wolf who rolled his eyes at her like an adolescent human, seemingly saying; "Whatever."

"What about him?" The Elf nodded at the wolf, his silken hair flowing around his shoulders.

"He is Kappi."

The Elf nodded, and Lyndis realised that since he'd told her his name, if it was to believed, she should probably stop referring to him as 'the Elf' in her thoughts. He'd told her his name was Thranduil, a strange name and most certainly a foreign one, she wondered what it meant, and what language it was derived from. The Numenorians had written of two primary elven languages, Sindarin and Quenya. Apparently, an Elven King that ruled in the sunken land of Beleriand thousands of years ago had placed a ban on the use of Quenya and invented Sindarin to be the language of his people. She had been given a few examples of each, mainly in the form of names, since the Kings of Numenor, until the time of 'The Darkening', were always named in the Elven tongue, and their meanings according to translators.

It seemed that the... Thranduil's thoughts had taken a similar route and he asked her, "What tongue do you speak? And where are you from?"  
Before Lyndis had a chance to answer he was pushing himself from the tree and making his way slowly towards her, his large strides covering the distance swiftly. Coming to stop directly in front of her and peering down with a scrutinizing gaze, he gestured from her to continue.

"I am not permitted to reveal anything." She said blankly, looking up at him, seemingly unaffected by the strain of her neck. He could not possibly have stood further back could he? His eyes locked with hers as they narrowed.

"Not permitted?" He asked sceptically.

"Yes."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Does that mean if you were 'permitted' you would tell me?"

"Most likely not." She answered, shugging her shoulder slightly.

Thranduil sighed deeply and took a step back, Lyndis relaxed slightly. She was not sure she was comfortable at all with his presence. He loomed over her and seemed to enjoy doing so, and his eyes burned with a frightening intensity. Though now, they seemed to have dimed, and his gaze was clouded, as though he was not truly here. Perhaps reliving a memory?

Then his gaze snapped back to her, and she almost jumped back.

"I understand." He said mournfully. "My kind too have lived in secrecy for many thousand years, though in times more trying than these. But since we have agreed to speak, you must tell me what you are free to speak of."

The look in his eyes had grown softer and Lyndis was bewildered, his emotions, though they were hard to discern, seemed to change sporadically. She found him impossible to predict, this only served to raise her guard.

"I suppose I may tell you about myself personally, so long as it does not reveal anything regarding my circumstances, this does not mean, however, that I am willing to do so. I have known you for but a few minutes." Her voice was heavy with scepticism, "And during this time you have snuck up on me, disarmed me, and perhaps poisoned my companion."

He smirked; a smile that would have appeared sinister had it not been for the humour dancing in his eyes. Or perhaps that made it more disconcerting? Nevertheless, Lyndis remained where she was, glaring up at him while Kappi seemed to be pushing at them both for attention, nuzzling at the Elf's hand. Thranduil conceded, and began playing with his ears but not looking away from her for a moment.

"He is fine, the plant that has offended you so is merely a herb that we use for healing, it is known as athelas in my tongue, kingsfoil in this speech. I hadn't actually known it would produce such an effect, though I knew it would divert his attention long enough for me to say what I wished." He finished with a slight tilt of his head, seeming to analyse her, waiting for a reaction. When she did not say anything he smiled courteously and continued; "If it makes you feel more comfortable, I may tell you a few things of myself and my people."

Lyndis was tempted and gave in, nodding once while turning her head away from him for the first time since he'd ventured over. He reached up, and Lyndis flinched away, preparing to draw her sword again until she realized he was simply lifting her chin and not planning to attack her. She was not quite sure though, and her hand remained at her side ready to draw her deadly blade.

Thranduil did not show any signs of caring as he 'gently persuaded' her to face him. He smiled again, and Lyndis was sure that she would ever be anything but uncomfortable when he did. It was not hideous, quite the opposite, perhaps the realization that his smile affected her somehow was why she was so disquieted.

"I would like to know more about you." She confirmed.

"And I you, but you have not indulged me." He searched her eyes, and when she fell quiet yet again he sighed and weaved himself a small smile. "I'm a pleasant fellow." He said. "Charismatic, intelligent, handsome," he grinned playfully, "And very humble."

Lyndis snorted at him, but there was a smile on her lips.

"As I have already told you," he began again, "I am of the Eldar, Sindar to be more specific, and it was Sindarin that I spoke to you earlier. You must forgive me, I had mistaken you for an elf upon first seeing you." He smiled again, and Lyndis took this to mean that the statement was a compliment.

She relented, only slightly though, and opened her mouth to speak, "I am of the Ulfolk, you have not heard of us." She stated, already knowing it was not a question to be asked. Her people had arrived in Middle Earth in complete secrecy and have remained in secrecy for hundreds of years now, having left Numenor a while before its fall, her ancestor, Rettlaturron, had been disgusted by the supposed change amongst the Numenorian people.   
He'd remained faithful to the one the Elves named Eru Illuvatar and his servants, the Valar that reside in the distant land of Aman.   
Oromë, the huntsman of the Valar, had gifted him with the mighty Direwolves with pelts of white before his departure to Middle Earth, shortly after he and his sons and their wives had settled in the Grey Mountains, hidden from all... until now.

Their departure from Numenor was secret, and the Numenorians who'd taken to enslaving the middle-men of Middle earth had to remain unaware of their presence in the land, lest they too be enslaved. Though they'd managed to take several of the unfortunate humans with them.

Lyndis was not sure why they must still live in the mountains, tucked away forever from the outside world. But her father had been most adamant that she, and everyone else in the clan for that matter, was not allowed to converse with the 'outworlders' as they were called. The only exception being during those years were food was scarce and supplies lacking, the more human-looking amongst them were to venture down into the outlands and purchase enough for the clan to survive on, without revealing anything about themselves.

Sverdis had been tasked with this once, the winter when she was thirteen had been brutal, her father had doubted she'd make it, due to a lack of flesh on her bones. Sverdis had said that the outworlders did not judge them for keeping secrets, because everyone down there had layers of deceit hidden beneath their facades. Lyndis wondered how their societies even survived.

This stranger before her seemed to hold many secrets, in the same tight grasp that he now held her chin. "Indeed I have not heard of you." He responded to her earlier statement. "This would usually make me question whether or not you are telling the truth, however..."

His fingers squeezed her jaw slightly, and she opened her mouth instinctively, weakly trying to pull away from his hold. Thranduil observed the sharp canines in her mouth; both her top and bottom teeth were elongated similarly to those of a hound or wolf. He then pulled her face closer to his, so that he could examine her rather unusual eyes.

Lyndis was certainly not comfortable with being pushed around and scrutinized as though she were some ancient relic or artifact that needed to be tested for authenticity. The only reason she decided not to bite his hand off, was because though he held her securely, he held her gently, in the same way one would some ancient relic or artifact for that matter. He was curious like she was. Not realizing, or perhaps not caring, about the way his close inspection made her feel uneasy. Lyndis was not sure how someone could so casually invade another's space.

Once he'd finished he let go. "You are most peculiar."

Lyndis, growing confident, though still not comfortable, reached up to his own face and held his jaw in her surprisingly strong grip. His eyes widened slightly before they settled and held an amused twinkle, watching her even as she turned his head to the side and peered at his ears, trying to make sense of the pointed tips. Roughly turning his head again so that she may this time scrutinize _his_ eyes, he chuckled, and it was an oddly pleasing sound to hear.

It was unlike earlier, where he'd been patronizing, condescending and supercilious, in her opinion. This time it was a genuine sound, as though he actually found humour in her repeating his actions and reminding him that she was not the only new and unusual discovery made in this glade tonight. He was as new to her as she was to him, though she at least was aware of the existence of the Elves.

"Point made." He said, his shoulders shaking with quiet laughter.

She smirked at _him_ then, and he stared at her quietly for a moment, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side, and she realised she was yet to release his face. She did so abruptly and looked away from him, narrowing her eyes when she noticed Kappi wagging his thick tail while watching them both with eager eyes, a considerable change of attitude from his previous moodiness. What was he waiting for?

Whatever it was, Lyndis was now certain that this Elf had some sort of spell upon him. She'd never have considered touching anyone in such an intima- no, inappropriate way. He was affecting her in some way, though she was not sure exactly what that way was. She was certain though, that this brief moment of vulnerability was unacceptable, and that she wanted to move the discussion along.

"What do you want from me?" She asked suddenly.

He blinked at her before frowning and glancing in the same direction she was currently looking, to see Kappi still sitting there, his presence had almost been forgotten. When he turned back to her she was already looking at him again. Her eyes cold and hard, as though what they'd just shared had never occurred.

"Why do you assume that I want something?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed, "Everyone wants something. I am now not foolish enough to believe that Kappi, powerful and dangerous though he is, and myself would have much hope of defeating you. This means that I will most likely have to offer something you desire before you allow us to leave."

Thranduil glared at her. "I have already told you, I merely seek knowledge, as I know you do. You are free to leave if you wish, and you know that I would not be able to catch you should you ride away right now." His voice had hardened slightly, as though she'd offended him in some way. She supposed that she had, but that should not matter to her at all.   
Lyndis sighed and looked away from him again, this time gazing up through the canopy to see that the evening sun had finally left the sky completely, no longer was there an intricate dance of silver and gold. Only the moon remained.

Lyndis wondered how long she would stay here with this stranger, when and why would leave, for she knew she must eventually. If he would let her leave that is, no, he'd said he would. But could she trust him? He was dangerous, she was certain, he'd managed to lure her into a sort of ease that she'd not felt before 'cept in her own company.   
It was distracting and caused her to lower her guard. She still did not even know whether he would decide to kill her or not, it seemed doubtful, but Lyndis was not willing to risk her life on that bet.

"I apologise," she began slowly. "We both seem to want to know of the other, and yet we do not know what questions to ask or whether we can trust each other." Still gazing at what she could see of the moon and its rays, Lyndis pondered and grew quiet.

The silence was heavy in the air, and Lyndis focused on what she could smell and hear. There were small creatures in the forest, hooves from deer created soft thuds on the ground, and there was a strange crooning sound that Lyndis had never heard before, it almost sounded like the wind, but obviously came from some odd species... a bird perhaps?

Thranduil noticed her attention and after a long while asked: "Of what do you think?"

She did not look back at him as she answered, "It is the moon and stars that provide us with light through the dark of night. But they only stand out because of the darkness that surrounds them. We need the light to see through the dark, but we also need the dark to see the light. We all wish for happiness, but perhaps the only way to truly be grateful for it is to experience sorrow." She grew quiet again before shaking her head and facing him. He was staring at her; he seemed to do that a lot.

"That is not what I wished to discuss." She stated. 

"Then, tell me, what do you wish to discuss?" Thranduil asked, his voice portraying that he already knew the answer.

For Lyndis, of course, had no answer. Why did this Elf always make her so confused?! She should know what she wanted. Thranduil understood and stepped closer to her once again, resuming their previous proximity. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and an almost tender emotion took residence within his gaze.

"You may leave." He said. "You will have time to think about what you wish to know and... If you would like to see this forest again, see me again. You will return to me tomorrow with your answer, in the evening." His gaze intensified, and Lyndis could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she stood transfixed by him and his words.

"I do not know what to make of this." She said quietly. "I do not know what you wish for, nor why you may wish for it."

He smiled again, a small one this time. "I want to see you again. But it is clear that we both require time to think and to plan. If you promise that you will return, I will allow you to leave." He smirked, "I'll even escort you from the forest myself if you'd like."

Lyndis was still confused, but she knew what her answer was going to be, whether it was stupid or not. She knew that she should not waste time arguing with herself if she already knew the outcome, no matter which side won, her logical side, or her curious side. Lyndis sighed, then nodded, and when he raised a brow at her she spoke.

"I will come back, and... your guidance would be appreciated."

Her new Elf friend smiled at her once more, and she could not help but believe he was genuine, and that he really did want to know her better.

She whistled at Kappi, who had apparently fallen asleep.

Kappi, hearing his owner's call, stood and practically bounded over to her, licking her face once he reached her and soaking her face in saliva. She grimaced and shoved him away as she used her fur coat to dry her face. Lyndis heard once again the pleasant sound that was Thranduil's laughter and felt as though she'd somehow accomplished something grand.

"Come," he said to her when she'd stopped fumbling about trying to rid herself of the wolf's spit. When he began to walk away Lyndis turned and looked back at her little creek and magical glade. There was no doubt in her heart that she wished to come here again, and that she would see it tomorrow, as she would see him. Lyndis could not help but feel like one of those foolish adolescent humans she'd heard tell of. 

Sverdis had returned once saying a young girl had been so taken by his large stature and handsome face that she'd attempted to have him stay there with her. Both Lyndis and Lifanrik had laughed at him that night, making crude jokes and pulling both gruff and girlish voices while Sverdis sat brooding in the corner, offended that they thought he could not win over a woman's affections.

Lyndis considered herself to be quite logical, unlike those other women, always thinking ahead and planning for possible outcomes. And yet, here she was. Never had she thought that she, after meeting this Elf only once, would want desperately to see more of him. She turned away from this place where gold and silver were woven together in a beautiful tapestry of light, this place where lively flowers bloomed and green was abundant, not something remembered in a distant memory from childhood.

Thranduil was waiting for her by the edge of the glade, his hand extended and an understanding look upon his face. Lyndis came closer and allowed her hand to place itself in his, she allowed her feet to follow his every step; allowed her heart to hope, just this once.

And as Lyndis laid down that night, 'safe' again in her home amongst the snow and stone of Suldaris, she allowed herself to smile.

**May 29th, 2941 TA (Current Day)  
\-------------------------------------------**

If Lyndis had believed that convincing Trolls she was a servant of Sauron had been difficult, convincing a band of Dwarves who already had an explicit bias against her that she was NOT a servant of Sauron, was far, far worse.

After her rather wise decision to hightail it, Lyndis had gone searching for an equally stubborn Wizard, who was sitting on a rock puffing his pipe and mumbling to himself some distance away from the camp. She'd managed to track him down using her sense of smell, though it was difficult because he left no other marks of his passage.

Lyndis had brought him back to the Troll camp, both of them equally as livid as the other at the Dwarves predicament, though for different reasons. Gandalf had killed the Trolls, and Lyndis had envied him his power for a brief moment. 

But not before she'd actually caught sight of Bilbo, the dear little Hobbit, trying his best to distract the Trolls while simultaneously insulting the Dwarves. If she'd known his talent for such a thing she might have befriended him sooner. Lyndis had not been capable of restraining her chuckle when the Hobbit had accused them of being infected with parasites, the only problem being that, to Lyndis, the Dwarves were parasites in and of themselves.  
Unfortunately, the Trolls had become much less inclined to believe anything anyone said after her attempt, and they almost killed poor Bilbo before Gandalf intervened.

Now that the Dwarves were safe once more, they'd spotted her and turned their fearsome and betrayed glowers on her. Dwalin had even attempted to swing a blow at her the moment he'd reacquired his axe. Lyndis growled at him, baring her fangs which glinted in the firelight before Gandalf intervened once more in a potential murder.

"Get that sorceress away from here Wizard!" He yelled. "She's a vixen, a witch and a treacherous wench!"

Fili and Kili, oddly enough, were quick to step to her defence. "Let her explain herself." The blondie said, looking up at her with hopeful eyes, supposedly wishing that she had an answer. Lyndis continued snarling at Dwalin until he got the message and lowered his axe slightly. "Right," Kili added, "Obviously she was lying to them."

Lyndis was pleased with the young brothers, it seemed that they had a bit more sense than many of the Dwarves she'd met, the ugly brute standing across from her being a clear example. 

"Trolls are unintelligent creatures true, but they still know fear, and they fear Sauron as their Lord." She began, "To have them heed my demands, I required them to believe that I had a position of authority granted to me by the one they fear, therefore making my authority of actual relevance and consequence to them. As you no doubt noticed, these Trolls and I have met before while I was being paid to rescue someone."

The Dwarves seemed to understand, but Dwalin and Thorin especially still held suspicion in their gazes. Bilbo, who she had a newfound respect for, glanced up at her from where he was still fumbling to get out of his bag, "You seem to know a lot about lying," he said carefully. "I have been told..." he began only to stop in his tracks when everyone's attention turned on him.

Lyndis walked up to him, past the seething 'King' and Dwalin to reach the Hobbit, before helping him out of his sack and gesturing to continue. He looked shocked for a moment but kept going regardless. "I've been told that if you want to lie about something to keep it simple."

Lyndis shook her head at the Hobbit, "The **story** is simple," she said. "Its **execution** is complicated, and it dependant on the reactions of those involved. Landan, the boy I rescued, had a negative reaction, and that fit with the context of my lie at the time. You," she gestured at all of the Dwarves, "Had a negative reaction also. But I had believed that you would understand what I was trying to do and play along. Apparently..." She drawled while rolling her eyes, "That was too much to ask."

Dwalin glared at her more and said, "You can't blame us, you disappeared and then came back the very moment we were helpless and captured with blood all in your hair."

Lyndis lifted a clotted strand of her mane and held it high enough for her to inspect. It did indeed appear as though her hair had dried blood throughout it. It was not intentional, but she supposed that it may have helped while she was convincing the Trolls of her rather dark dealings. 

"This?" She began, "Is not blood. It is the juice of a poisonous berry known to many as Eriador's Apple. I had planned to place it in their-", she shuddered as though she could smell the offensive odour this very moment, "grog to kill them without any physical ordeal necessary. By the time I'd returned you were captured."

The Dwarves had relaxed, and Dwalin's gaze, though still sceptical, was slightly apologetic.

"I realise that you do not trust me." She addressed everyone within earshot. " And I don't blame you for not trusting me, but since I am your apparent 'guide' on this suicide quest, if it comes to a matter of direction or life and death, I need you to follow my orders."

Thorin, who'd remained quiet throughout the exchange, stiffened and looked slightly miffed about the prospect of a mere human telling him what to do. Lyndis noticed this and turned her sharp gaze on him, "Do not let your obstinacy get in the way of your Kingship Thorin Oakenshield."

He huffed, before moving away to speak with Gandalf privately. The other Dwarves too left and were retrieving their weapons and supplies, but Bilbo stayed by her, standing at her side with a curious expression on his face. Lyndis supposed that being short had an advantage, you could observe people and not have them realize for quite some time. He could also go unnoticed considerably easily, remaining so quiet that the others often forgot he was there. To a Hobbit, who was always interacting and making connections with others, she supposed that this would be difficult to grow used to. 

She decided that she would treat this Hobbit respectfully, if not kindly. He'd earned it, though the others did not realize, and complained about their journey and sleeping conditions far less than they. She was not sure she'd ever heard him speak of it.

"What is it." She asked, hoping not to startle him too much.

He did jump slightly but turned away and mumbled, "Nothing". She was not convinced.

Gandalf and Thorin came to her then, Thorin seemed determined not to meet her gaze. But Gandalf asked her: "Lyndis! You wouldn't happen to know where the hoard these Trolls lived in could be?"

Lyndis stared at him blankly, "I am not a bloodhound Gandalf, do not treat me like one." Before Gandalf could refute her statement she continued, "Yes, and I am going nowhere near it, but since you, no doubt wish to check its contents, I will lead you part of the way."

She began walking away immediately, the Dwarves rushing to pack their belongings so that they could keep up with her.

\----

They were about seventy-five meters from the cave's entrance when Lyndis stopped dead in her tracks, the Company had been following behind her in single file through the dense forest and ended up walking straight into each other. They grumbled their displeasure before awaiting her next directive. "Continue straight until you come to the rock hill, circle it clockwise until you see the entrance." She said while pointing at an unseen spot through the trees.

The Dwarves, still grumbling, made their way past her and continued trekking through the dense undergrowth. Gandalf giving her an understanding look while everyone else seemed confused, Bilbo was the only to ask though. "Why aren't you coming?" He asked.

She looked back down at him, "Walk another fifty meters and you'll know." He nodded, frowning slightly before swiftly leaving her side to catch up with the company.

Lyndis watched them go, expressionless, before circling around, looking for that thing she'd heard earlier. It smelled like the woodland and was difficult to distinguish considering her present setting, but it was powerful, and she could sense it from even this distance. It was moving very fast and was consequently very loud. But it kept going in circles around them, Lyndis guessed it was looking from them, or gaging their numbers before readying itself for an attack. 

She heard it come closer, could smell animals and sweat and dirt. There was huffing in the air. She drew her sword and positioned herself behind a tree, waiting for it to come to her. 

The moment it passed her she lashed out, managing to catch the creature's... cloak? With her spare hand, she pulled it off of its sled and forced it to stand straight up against the tree on its tiptoes. It was either that or be impaled by a sword to the throat. 

The moment she recognized its face, she sighed and relinquished her hold, lowering her sword and sheathing it, much to the Wizards relief. "Miss Lyndis!!" He cried out, and since she was still close to him, she winced and almost reached to cover her ears.

"Oh, my dear! You gave me such a fright! It is good to see you! Even if you did almost kill me." He laughed in that odd way of his, and Lyndis stepped far enough back to be comfortable.

"It is good to see that is is only you as well Radaghast." She said, attempting a polite greeting. She sighed again and pulled at her hair. Lyndis hated surprises, and it seemed as though surprises were jumping out from everywhere, ever since she'd joined the company.

"I really would like to sit down and have a nice chat with you Lyndis, but I am searching for Gandalf, have you seen him?" The old Wizard asked, his hands moving up and down with his words.

"Yes, we are travelling together, he-"

Before she could tell him of his colleague's location Radaghast interrupted; "Oh that is lovely to hear! I knew you'd forgive him when he told you." He wrung his hands together, and Lyndis tilted her head to the side slightly, a dangerous look growing on her face.

"You knew as well?" She asked quietly, menacingly. 

Radaghast seemed to recognise his error and jumped when her fangs showed. "I'm awfully sorry my dear, we couldn't tell you where he was until we thought you were ready to accept it."

Lyndis's nose scrunched like a wolf's as she snarled. "You were the one to deliver him to that monster then?" She hadn't moved towards him, and Radaghast took that as a sign that she wanted information more than she wanted to kill him.

"It is true that, since I was already heading that way, Elrond thought it appropriate for me to be the one to take him there." He said quickly.

Her chest rose and fell slowly, slower than was normal, and her breaths were deep and drawn out, as though she was trying to calm herself down. "But a monster?" Radaghast continued, "He denied any involvement. You need not worry though, I kept my promise of not revealing that you still live."

"Fantastic." She said, sarcasm dripping from her tongue, "It is wonderful to know that you made up for one false promise by keeping the one that suited you."

Radaghast looked appalled, and, as was custom whenever she happened to argue with someone, Lyndis cut him off before he could say another word.

"He was the only one who knew of our existence Wizard," she spat. "The only one who could have known we were there."

Radaghast sniffed, "While I admit, that is a bit odd it is not condemning, and I do not think that forcing him through the agony of being parted from you for over two-thousand years, is the correct course of action. He thinks you dead."

"That is how it shall remain." The warning was clear in her eyes, and while she knew that he could overpower her easily, her emotions of anger and betrayal seemed to be clouding her sense. She scoffed and added: "You tell me of his pain, knowing what he has done to me, to my people." 

"What you think he has done," Radaghast said.

At that moment the company burst through the trees, swords drawn, and each staring at the newcomer with confusion, Gandalf appeared not a moment later and upon spotting Radaghast called his name in greeting, "Radaghast! Radaghast the Brown."

The Dwarves lowered their blades, and Lyndis attempted to adopt an indifferent mask, willing her emotions not to show. Her eyes dimmed and her inner turmoil was now safely masked behind her facade of apathy. Both herself and Radaghast turned to observe the company, seeing their expressions Radaghast said: "Lyndis here is an old-"

"We're not there yet." She stated.

Radaghast did not seem offended, perhaps he expected it? Either way, he faced Gandalf and began, "I was looking for you Gandalf, bumped into Miss Lyndis on the way you see. Something's wrong Gandalf, terribly, terribly wrong."

Gandalf looked at him expectantly, awaiting an answer. Radaghast stopped short for a moment before he gestured over to a spot some distance from the company. Gandalf followed him while Thorin looked on begrudgingly, unhappy about being left out. It was only then that Lyndis noticed his new blade, it was made by the Elven smiths of old, that she knew. Bilbo and Gandalf seemed to had acquired their own as well.

Lyndis was pleased by this, she had been wondering how the Hobbit might protect himself should the need arise, had even considered lending him one of her daggers.

She, this time, decided, genuinely, against listening in on Gandalf and Radaghast, not because she thought she ought not too, but because her argument with Radaghast had distracted her from her surroundings. She inhaled a deep breath and listened intently. There was rotten meat in the air, smoke and charred flesh. Blood and sweat hung heavy in the air, and there were careful, though large, steps that crushed the groundcover of the forest. Low snarls and grinding teeth.

"Draw your weapons!" She announced, and the Dwarves stared at her in confusion and did not heed her command. "Do what I say!" She growled, and they drew them warily, looking around for an invisible foe, Gandalf and Radaghast preparing themselves as well. 

About a minute later, the first warg came down upon them. Thorin striking it down and Kili and Dwalin's combined effort ridding them of the second. Lyndis could smell a third, and it was behind Bilbo.

She rushed forward with surprising speed, stood in front of him and hunched herself over, taking a deep breath. The Dwarves couldn't get there in time and they watched as it came to land in front of Lyndis and move to bite her head off. Before it did, she flicked her head up to meet its gaze, stunning it with her now glowing irises. 

She roared. Her teeth sharp and glistening in her mouth.

The sound shook the forest floor, the branches of the trees bent as though trying to escape her, and the warg jumped away, running faster than the Dwarves had ever seen anything move. They could hear the sound of whining and whimpering as it fled her wrathful stare.

Looking back at their shocked faces as though nothing had happened Lyndis said; "There are more out there, we cannot fight them all."

Bilbo was clutching at her cloak, stunned into silence and unable to contain his shaking, he'd almost died, and Lyndis had just roared at the beast with a sound that was inhuman. He was frightened of her, there was no doubt, but she'd only ever protected him and he could not deny that he felt safe when he was with her.

The Dwarves began to open their mouths, most likely about to spurt questions like: "What the hell was that?" or "What on Earth are you?" But Gandalf interrupted, diverting everyone's attention to him and Thorin.

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin."

Thorin, sensing the accusatory tone, took his gaze off of Lyndis and her still glowing eyes, and answered, "No one."

Gandalf adopted a louder voice, "Who did you tell!?"

"No one, I swear!" Thorin answered, his focus drifting to Lyndis again. 

"What in Durin's Day is going on?" He asked, and Lyndis could not tell what he was referring to. If he sought answers from her, he would be thoroughly disappointed.

"We're being hunted," Gandalf said plainly. 

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said, and Lyndis almost rolled her eyes, 'Nah, really?'

"We can't!" The young Dwarf, Ori, cried out. "We have no ponies! They bolted." Lyndis almost threw her head back in exasperation. Things simply had to keep getting worse, didn't they?

"I'll draw them off." Radaghast's voice sounded from beside Lyndis, she raised a brow at him.

"These are Gundabad wargs," he said, "They will outrun you."

Getting a rather cocky look on his face Radaghast gestured to the rabbit-sled behind him and shot back, "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

Lyndis sighed and looked out into the trees surrounding them. It was at times like this, or whenever she felt lonely, Lyndis realised with a start, that she truly missed her faithful companion. He would have outrun every one of them, he could climb mountains, take down trees, move boulders, and... overall, he would actually be there when she needed him.

Yes, Lyndis missed Kappi, far more than she should have.


End file.
